Origin of Sin
by Vindex
Summary: There exists a thin line between dark and evil.A line Harry Potter had been treading on since being whisked away into a world where vampires rule and century old wars are fought.Now he is back but is the wizarding world ready for him? Slash&Het.
1. Hidden darkness

_**Origin of sin**_

Chapter 1: _Hidden darkness _

The night was silent but far from peaceful for this one young man. He was trashing in his sleep on the edge of falling from the far too small children's bed that he lay in. His eyes were darting under his translucent eyelids as visions of death and torture plagued his dreams. But those were no ordinary dreams for the youth was no-less unordinary. He was a wizard, more - he was one of the most famous wizards alive. And unfortunately for him his fame came at a terrible price- the death of his parents, friends and loved ones were one thing, but as if it weren't enough he was connected with the monster responsible for those deaths and that connection assured his constant suffering, adding to his soul's agony. It was trough that connecting that he witnessed unthinkable crimes almost every night since he was back at his relative's house at Privet Drive. Tonight was no exception.

_He was in front of a house._ _His long spidery fingers tucked inside the sleeves of the sleeves of his black robes. He watched as his Death_ _Eaters entered the house trough the front door, not bothering to hide their actions. Once they all had entered and had formed the usual circle in the middle of what appeared to be the sitting room of the household, He calmly entered and took his place in the middle. One look around told him that despite the noise of the brake-in the family has not woken. One quick movement of his wand and a small explosion sounded trough the house. "Wouldn't do to surprise them in their sleep 'defenseless'" At the thought and evil smile graced the Dark Lord's serpentine features. He was a predator and lived for the thrill of the hunt, the struggle of the pray once he cornered it. "No it just won't do" he thought._

_A creek from the stair that led to the upper floors made him turn and look at a man, still in his pajamas, clenching a wand. Behind him emerged a woman in a pink nightgown. She stopped as if frozen behind her husband. Both their eyes were wide with fear. The man's because he knew what was the inevitable even if he fought and the woman at the sight of the cloaked men and the monster in the middle of their circle. The man made to draw his wand but before he could say the words of the spell a curse that was fired from one of the Death Eaters behind their Master. The man dropped to his knees, his wand clinked on the floor as it was released from the man's dead grip. His eyes watered –he knew- his family would die tonight and there was nothing he could do about it. Harry could practically smell his fear and it was delightful. His eyes connected with the man's and suddenly turned back to the woman. He took a few steps in her direction. Apparently she was in shock but one the looming figure of the tall demon-like creature came close she seemed to go out of the trance , screamed with all she had and run back to the second floor. He knew where she was going "Women are so predictable!". The heart-freezing smile never leaving his face he followed her to the children's bedroom. There on one of the beds was the mother hugging her children. There were a boy and a girl. The first perhaps around 15 and the girl an year or two younger. They were trying to calm their mother and make her tell them what was happening. Harry's eyes took on a glint that together with his 'smile' would scare those unfortunate to see it to death, literally. Oh, yes, he _is _going to enjoy this! He took a step into the room. The mother froze once again at the sight of him. The children turned to see what had caused their mother to stiffen only to look into the face of Death. "**Imperio!**" The boy's eyes glazed over. "**Imperio!**" His mother's followed. "Take the girl and bring he downstairs." With that The Lord of darkness turned and left the room. Harry didn't look behind him- he was sure they were following because of the muffled please and sobs of the girl who didn't understand what was happening. These quickly became screams as she saw the men in the room, finally comprehending what was happening. _

_In the sitting room Harry once again turned to his death eaters. _

"_My loyal followers, today within our ranks is a new-timer and this is his first raid. I believe an initiation is in order. But I also like this …family…so leave now , go to the other house we had planed for tonight and enjoy yourselves, show the traitors that there is a price to pay for their betrayal to wizardry. I shall receive your report Lucius in the morning. " Harry turned to his new recruit "Stay. After all this is your initiation! The rest of you - Go!" With loud pops the smirking Death Eaters dissapparated._

" _Now , let me see how creative you are. Do **not **disappoint me!" _

" _I won't My Lord" _

_With that the Death Eater pointed his wand at the petrified man "Finite Incanatatum". The other wizard dropped on his hands. By now his daughter had finished screaming and struggling against her mother and bother and was once again sobbing quietly. He took one look at her and turned to Harry._

"_Master, please, at least spare the children, they are innocent!"_

_The Dark Lord looked down at the pitiful excuse of a wizard before him._

"_They are as quilty as you are! You area disgrace to the name wizard! To marry a muggle! To waist yourself and to have your noble blood contaminated . No...your betrayal is in their blood. Squibs Limetr! Squibs!Your children should have continued your ancient name! Ah, what a waste!" He paused to look at the others in the room. The girl was watching with horror filled eyes, while the mother and son had no reaction what so ever. "And now this filth" he pointed at the man's family" is going to pay for your crimes towards wizard blood". The Death Eater behind him petrified him again and both he and Harry turned to the small group standing in front of the nearest wall. Just as the Dark Lord made to move for the mother, the men beside him stepped to the front._

"_May I Master?"_

_Harry looked at the man and remembering it was after all his initiation, waved his hand at the group._

"_Let's see what you can come up with my servant"_

_With that the looming figure of the being that was Voldemort stepped back to watch his newest recruit use his sick imagination to torture the muggles._

" _If you would please release your curse Master? I need control over them"_

_A flick of the Dark Lord's wand and a twice chanted "Imperio" later the boy and the mother were in the Death Eater's control. As it turned out Harry didn't come to regret that he had handed his new recruit the control._

"_Thank you Master"_

_The second after the words left the cloaked man's mouth the mother was already pinning the girl to the floor since he needn't voice his commands to the imperious driven couple. The same man flicked his wand and again muttered a silent incantation. The girl's gown was ripped off of her as she trashed and fought against her mother's hold. The next command was voiced so the Master can follow what was happening._

_"Come here boy. Strip"_

_The boy obeyed .The Death Eater then pointed to his sister on the floor and after apparently giving the first part of the command silently he finished with_

_"…and I want to see blood boy!"_

_And as the mother moved so the boy could lie between the girl's legs the father's eyes were wide. Horror, disgust, disbelief- all clearly evident in them. Harry chuckled. Did the man think they would simply be killed? No, they had to pay. Death is not enough. He heard the girl say something and he turned to listed._

_"Why brother?"_

_The smile never left Harry's serpentine features. " The traitor hadn't even told them about the power of magic! Oh, this would be interesting..". The boy hesitated for a moment as his sister's words. He seemed to be fighting the curse, but soon the moment was gone .The boy shut the female's mouth in a rough kiss. As he surfaced from it is mouth was bloody and the girl was spitting blood . The boy spit something on the floor near Harry's feet and forced himself into her. The piece of tong still lay at Voldemort's feet. "So" came the Dark Lord's voice" the boy has his own imagination" . And then he laughed. The sound was chilling and the room seemed to darken, but the boy didn't notice. He was busy biting her neck while trusting deeper into her womanhood. Blood had began to pool around her tights, they boy's nails dig deeper into her shoulders pinning her down. The girl's breaths became heavy; her chest was moving hard up and down and her struggles were weakening. Tears were streaming down her unblemished creamy cheeks mixing with the drying blood when they reached the area around her mouth. A small scream escaped her lips, despite the fact that she obviously was truing not to scream, as her violator sunk his teeth into her neck. This went on for some time until the girl quieted. The boy slid out of her and stood. _

_Her blood on his stomach, legs, his face in and on his mouth. Some was pooling in his chin and dripping on the floor as he stood next to her body. Her heavy breaths have seized, her chest had stopped its rising. She had taken her last breath. Her brother stood between her open tights, waiting for the next command. Her mother near the wall was looking at them glassy eyed, with no emotion what-so-ever ._

_" Good boy"_

_Congratulated the Death Eater, panting a little, with excitement. It had been quite a show._

_"My, my" came Harry's high voice" you would really have had potential as my servant have you not been the worthless creature you are, boy"_

_The other man looked like he was grinning at his master, under the mask._

_"On with he show, Master?"_

_"Yes, yes. Let's see what else you have to …show"_

_The Death Eater bowed and lifted the Imperious curse from the boy. The evil smile appeared on The Dark Lord's featured once again as he recognized what was about to happen. The boy shook his head once in disorientation. Then he looked at the body in his feet, then at his bloodied hands and body. He looked at his mother staring unseeingly and his father who had tears running down his already wet face. And then realization hit._

_ "No" the boy's whisper was almost inaudible "no , no , _noNoNO_!" each following was stronger and stronger until the last was practically a shout._

_"Yes, yes, yes boy" Replied Voldemort's servant " you did this. She is dead"_

_"No.." weakly replied the boy now, as if he had once again lost his voice. He was shaking his head violently._

_"Face it filth, you are responsible. You rapped and killed your sister. What will you do now?"_

_"Sister…sister… I … I …" he began" forgive me, Elly. Please…" suddenly he turned towards the Death Eater "You! You made me do this…" he didn't finish because the masked man had began talking._

_" No, no force could have made you do this. If you loved her enough you would have been able to fight, but you didn't. You did it and with quite a bit of imagination, if I do say so myself. I didn't tell you how, boy- only what. You chose the means."_

_The boy had no response for this. He was staring at the body. His eyes followed a long trail of deep scratches up her chest to her neck where several bites were still oozing blood. He looked in her classy opened eyes. Her dead eyes. Tears began to roll off his eyes. He took a step back and slowly turned to the cloaked men._

_"Kill me" he said in a clear voice._

"_Maybe I will boy" answered the shorter masked man "but we aren't finished …" but the Death Eater was cut off by the Dark Lord's voice._

"_The fun had just begun"_

_With that Harry flicked his wand and the boy froze in the middle of saying another "No …". His horror-filled eyes unblinking and wide. He was moved across the room to his father who had a similar look in his eyes._

_"Thank you, Master"_

_"Good job, my loyal servant. But your games have awakened a desire in me that has to be satisfied"_

_The other man, having probably heard that it wasn't wise to stand in the way , or anywhere near for that matter ,of the Master when he was in such a mood quickly obeyed and moved to the wall furthest way from him while bowing a little. Harry removed the curse that was on the woman still standing. Like her son she looked a little disorientated at first. But unlike him she did not have the time to comprehend what had happened. Cold long fingers closed around her throat. She tied to fight, but the man holding her seemed unaffected by her kicks. While pinning her to the wall with the hand on her throat, he brought his other hand to his hood and lowered it._

_She fell numb. The thing before her was not human. It's eyes were blazing red and bore into her very soul. It's features like those of a reptile . She couldn't move._

_" I understand that you are a fascinated with my look woman, but I would appreciate a bit of a response"_

_His words seemed to have shaken her out of her stupor and she screamed, or as much as she could scream with a hand tight on her throat. She once again tried to kick even to bite the hand that held her, but to no use. Harry was at last satisfied with her response 'It's no fun when they don't fight' he thought._

_"That's better" he murmured leaning into her. He seized the night gown with one hand and ripped it off. Harry brought his hand to the clasp of his cloak and let it fall open. The woman stilled. She was looking in his eyes. He let go of her throat and grabbed her tights. He lifted her off the ground, one hand on her backside the other holding her right tight on his waist. His hands bore into her skin as he entered her in one strong movement. The woman's eyes widened and she opened her mouth as if to scream, but no sound came out. He thrust violently gain and this time a small moan left her lips. Her previously limp hands involuntarily rose to clutch onto he being's shoulders in attempt to bring the body closer. What was previously pain was obviously pleasure now. She caught his wait between her tights releasing his left hand from its duty of holding her right leg up. The hand snaked around her and grabbed her long shiny black hair making her arch her neck and body at the sudden pleasure of the new source of pain. Her nails burrowed deeper into the being's cool flesh. She pulled her hands down to the chest scratching but a hand came down of her cheek and she returned her hands to the shoulders. She could feel him. He knew that. She was of fire inside and outside, so when he spilled his seed inside her it was like lava had ruptured from his body. Her eyes went wide as she opened them and saw his features even more inhuman than before. It was as though looking at the face of a serpent in human skin. Fangs showed in his lipless mouth. He pulled on her hair once more and as she exposed her neck he sunk them deep. Harry felt the life plumbing trough the veins, the coppery taste of her blood in his mouth. It was intoxicating, powerful. He drank until he was satisfied and then let the body go. She was still alive, but barely. He flesh was raw as if severely burned in the sun. Weakly she lifted her hands to her eyes and saw them black, coaled. Harry was closing his cloak as finally feeling returned to her and the spell of his demonic being was lifted. He inspected the scratches on his chest that were closing themselves and healing at a rapid speed. He clasped the cloak pin and turned to the burned dieing woman in his feet._

_"My you were exited"_

_The pain was returning to her but it wasn't the worst thing. All she could think about is that he wasn't in her anymore. That he wasn't touching her._

_"Master.." she began, but never finished as she breather her dieing breath._

_The last thought trough her mind was that she would never again be able to satisfy her Master._

_A few minutes passed and the Death Eater in the shadows came out of his stupor._

_"You have a way with women, Master"_

_Harry made a mental note to reward him once they have left, the boy really knew his job. Rarely did he get so exited as to show his real self to a servant, even more rarely did he allow himself to satisfy his body's needs in front of one. But now he turned to the father and son. The look they had was priceless. Their faces were frozen as they had been before, but their eyes were tightly shut and as they opened them the despair and wish for death was a delicious sight!_

_"Avada Kedavra"_

_The father's body fell to the floor._

_"Finite incantate(u?)m"_

_The boy's spell was removed, but despite that he physically was able to do so, he didn't move. The Trainee Death Eater flicked his wand and a dagger materialized out of thin air. He offered it to the boy._

_"Do you know what to do, boy?"_

_Desperate eyes flicked around the room, over the dead bodies of his family. He nodded and took the steel blade. He took one last deep breath and stuck the cold metal in his chest. Warm blood streamed down the boy's front and in seconds the last of the Limetrs was dead. Harry looked over to the Death Eater with blazing eyes._

_"Good job, boy. Really good. I dare say you will surpass your father's achievements. Lower your mask my loyal servant. Let me see your face."_

_And the cloaked man did so. As the mast slid down the gleeful face of Draco Malfoy showed. And then Harry felt something pull him. At once the world started spinning and the room became a blur. The last thing he saw as he's conscious was separated from Voldemort's was the face of Malfoy, the last words he heard were spoken in the hissing manner of the Dark Lord that only seconds ago he recognized as his own.._

_"We all have darkness inside us boy. You do too. Don't fight it." _

Harry Potter woke up with a start. Sweat was running in small drops down his forehead. The drops made their way down the sides of his face and to his neck and were lost on their way to his bare chest. His breaths were heavy, his eyes wide open and his hands gripping the thin sheet that had pooled around his waist as he sat in his bed. A minute ticked by, his breath calmed some and he slowly but steadily eased himself back on his bed. Emerald green and unblinking eyes stared at the ceiling for a moment and then shut tight as if to shut out the world, to hide their owner from everything in existence." But that could never happen" darkly thought Harry. Because every time h**e **closed his eyes He was there. Watching, waiting, poisoning him with his darkness. And as time went by the poison began its work. Where was once a hollow abyss in Harry's chest, the result of his godfather's death, was now full of that darkness. Harry didn't know that yet, but those visions caused more damage than he could imagine. Inside him there has always been some of that darkness- no one who has suffered as he had could escape it, but now it began to grow. To the outside world it seemed as though the boy was merely snappish and grieving. Those things explained the always present gloom in Harry's face and the sharp edge of his tongue when he talked. The latter was a rare occurrence. All summer the Dursley's have heard very little from he raven-haired's mouth except "Yes", "No" and "Maybe". He had done most of the chores they had given him without complain and had eaten his meals in his room. What the family did not know, what no-one knew, was what happened in that room when the door was closed.

When Harry came back for the summer he hurt worse that he had ever hurt. He had wailed in despair for weeks. His friends-Ron and Hermione had sent many owls, but none of their comforting words had any meaning to Harry. Their words wouldn't bring Sirius back. Two weeks into the summer Dumbeldore had wanted to, move him to Grimmauld Place, but Harry had put his foot down and after a long and not so friendly talk with the Headmaster and Mrs.Weasley they had left him here for the summer. For the next week he had done little more that lie in his bed or sit at his desk and stare into space. Then the visions came. The first time had been beyond horrible. All he could remember of the next day was that at some point his Aunt ,in fear that if something happened to him "those freaks" will harm her family, had brought him food and asked him if he was OK. He didn't remember what he had answered. The dead eyes of the young couple that had been slaughtered in his vision the night before staring back at him everywhere he looked. That night Voldemort had simply watched, but in the next vision he did much more. From then on every nigh he would witness one death after another, one tortured soul crying in pain after another and so on, and so on. That in itself was not the worst though. What made his visions so real was the fact that he could not only see but feel. Every time it was as if he himself was doing the killing and torture. Every time he felt what Voldemort felt and had no control over it. He would see a girl or a man, child or woman die at his hand and would feel the satisfaction of the deed. Would want more and would do more…

No soul of an innocent could take that. But Harry was no innocent, so in order to survive when his night-timetorture was driving him mad he adjusted to it. That small pool of darkness inside him reached out and fed of the nightmares and as it fed -it grew. It didn't show itself until that faithful night that changed the life of Harry Potter…

Harry was lying on the bed, eyes tightly shut. Another night - another vision. This time he had killed a family of four. He sighed. "There will be no more rest today; I might as well get to work". Seeing the night still out of his window, he stumbled out of his bed and got dressed. He didn't look in the mirror- he knew what he would see. The shades under his eyes, his now shoulder-long hair still wet from the sweat and his previously grassy-green eyes a dull shade of emerald. He closed the door to his closet and went into his trunk. This trunk was one of his favorite things; it was his own little world. After the first three or four nights of visions he had gotten past his grieve, not forgotten Sirius, but moved on and had decided he needed a distraction. "God bless you Mundungus!" Harry thought as he did every time he went down the stairs in his trunk. The good man had answered Harry's desperate call and bought some things for him. The first was this trunk. Harry had remembered Moody's and immediately decided that was just the thing he needed. What followed were some books on dueling and combat spells. For the most time Mundungus hadn't questioned Harry and as asked didn't tell the Order. There wasn't anything _too_ illegal in those books and if there was someone who needed to learn how to fight –it was Harry. The boy had been in too many battles to stay ignorant anymore and after all -he did pay him well. So now Harry was in his trunk which consisted of three rooms and four compartments. In the biggest of the rooms which remarkably resembled a dungeon, he was doing his morning exercises. He had found them in one of the books that sported the theory that a wizard's physical condition affected his magic. The stronger the body - the stronger the magic. Of course there was the side advantage that a man in a good physical condition can move better and would tire slower in a duel. But all of that didn't mean the same man had to resemble a body-builder! On the contrary. Harry had concentrated on agility and speed, more than on strength. More than once had running had saved his life, so he felt it a good point to concentrate on that. He was just finishing his stretching after the series of real exercises when pain ripped his body. It came without warning starting in his chest until his whole being was burning in white hot pain. As sudden as it came it left. Harry lay gasping for breath afterwards curled in a fetal position. The pain had remarkably resembled the Cruciatus curse. He weakly pushed himself into a standing position and decided that today he would pass his usual dueling practice. It had been his ritual for more than a month now. Get up, train his body then train his magic. The trunk had one more blessing- it was "magic proven". Harry would practice all the new magics he read in his books here without being detected by the Ministry. He dragged himself up the stairs and left the trunk. About an hour later as the first rays of the sun shone trough the window of the smallest bedroom on Privet Drive 4 the young wizard was still pondering the mysterious pain that he had felt that morning. If it had been his scar it would have been normal. At that thought Harry idly wonders when had pain become normal to him, but dismissed the thought as he again was mystified by what had happened. Finally he heard his relatives wake up and got down for breakfast. He took two sandwiches from the plate on the table and went into the back yard to eat them. The morning air was refreshing and for a second his life didn't seen so bad as it had minutes before. For a second. Finishing his meal he stood and got to work. This summer Petunia had decided she needed to remodel the back yard so she could enter the local gardening club's competition. That, of course, meant more work for Harry. But he didn't mind. It kept him out of the house and away from his thoughts about death and the misery he called his life. He set to weeding the newly planted flowerbeds and watering them before it got too hot. He just managed to finish in time for lunch, which turned out to be some left over breakfast sandwiches for him. Again, he didn't mind. He had more than enough food in his trunk. He wiped his hand off of his already dirty shorts and slipped out of his T-shirt. It was HOT! And in the blazing sun Harry began moving the ornament stones that, when he finished, should become a rather beautiful fountain in the middle of the yard.

That evening as he lay reading one of his favorite books "Dueling the dirty way Or When the other doesn't play fare" the hand that he was using to hold the book caught his attention. From the beginning of the summer he had steadily began gathering tan, which was the result of his work in the garden, but now on his hand there was no trace of that tan. He put the book down and looked at his other arm. Perfect pale skin met his eyes. When he stood up and for the first time in weeks looked in the mirror he saw that there was no trace of the chocolate brown tan he had before. Only creamy white skin, on which the scar on his forehead stood even more pronounced. As he gazed into the mirror he saw something else. Gone was the scrawny looking boy that he remembered of the last time he had looked in that mirror, in its place stood a man. He was taller than he remembered. He was now easily over 6f. No more skinny, he had well pronounced muscles. He looked graceful, like a jungle cat – deadly under the outer façade of his visage. As the shock of his new looks passed, he smirked. Now that was something new. He couldn't wait to see the faces of the people at Hogwarts when _they_ saw him. Oh, will he have fun! Just as the thought went trough his mind a scream echoed in the house. Without thinking he grabbed his clothes and still dressing flew out the door, wand in hand, ready to face…He stopped dead in his tracks as he got a view of the front door- Death Eaters.


	2. Thrill of the Kill

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter ot its characters.I do not make money from this story.

_Origin of sin _

_Chapter 2: Thrill of the Kill_

Death Eaters. They were Voldemort's loyal followers, Wizard and Witches who chose to walk the path of evil.

The Wizarding world was terrified of them and now. Any normal man would have frozen in fear, but he did not. Reacting quickly the young man pointed his wand and the first curse flew towards the masked man. It hit him dead on in the chest and flung him across the space against the front door. He hit the ground and did not move again, blood trickling from his mouth. He was unconscious before he had time to note the boy's presence. Harry took the stairs in one leap. All that was on his mind was to get to the living room, where blood chilling screams echoed through the house. Oh, he knew such screams all too well. He had heard them much too often in his visions, but for the first time he recognized whose they were. Apparently there were more of the robed men and they had decided that his Aunt would be a nice toy.

Harry crept towards his destination and carefully peered into the room. It had been cleared of all furniture, and in the centre the Death Eaters had formed what Harry had come to call, 'The Circle'. The Death Eaters were positioned around the body of a woman on the floor. It was his Aunt Petunia. They were firing curse after curse and one could practically feel the excitement in the air. Laughter mixed with the screaming and it reeked of the laughing man's glee. It was sickening, yet for some inexplicable reason that Harry couldn't understand, entrancing at the same time.

The scene that he was witnessing was taken right out of his visions. The seconds ticked by with agonizing slowness and as Harry watched, something in him began to change, to twist in his chest like a poisonous snake before striking. It had been growing inside him all summer, getting stronger, more vicious. And now, it no longer wanted to remain hidden. Now was the time the darkness within Harry took over.

He stepped into the doorway. Some of the Death Eaters noticed him, but turned to his Aunt again after looking at him with twinkling eyes. Harry paid them no attention, as his eyes were locked on the form of the tortured woman on the floor. It was one thing to see it in his dreams, no matter how real it seemed, and absolutely another to see it before him and know it is real. It was as if he was under a spell. All conscious thought was washed away as he was transported to the world of his dreams. For so long he had seen it, "done" it in the realms of his visions and now, here it was. His sweet drug, the one thing that both scared him and excited him as nothing else could. The screams ceased as a Death Eater released the curse aimed at the woman. A sudden urge to see if he could do it, could feel the same way he did when he slept, flowed trough him. His attention was drawn to two other figures in the room that were cowering in the corner. The Death Eaters noticed and their eyes ablaze they moved so the young wizard could see his uncle and cousin. A malicious smile crept onto Harry's face. He had no more doubts. His aunt may not have been so bad, but these two deserved everything he could throw at them. "_The one good side of being Voldemort in your dreams- one learns a LOT of dark spells" _mused Harry Again he didn't notice the strange behavior of the people around him – somehow it felt natural. One of them hovered the couple of enormously fat male Dursleys in the middle of the circle, as another moved the now still woman out of it. Unconsciously Harry took the only free space in the Circle - the middle. His eyes clouded and his lips pulled in a snarl he chanted his first spell.

"**Inversio defieus**!"

The purple beam hit the chest of a terrified Vernon Dursley who only shrieked, he didn't even have time to scream properly, before his skin burst in an explosion of blood and peaces of it rained around the room. Emerald eyes closed in ecstasy as warm blood trickled down the pale features of the young wizard and once they opened again those in the room that had where to move, took a step back. The eyes were shining Avada Kedavra- green with snake-like black slit pupils. Under the startled and somewhat scared gazes of the masked men he liked as drop of blood of his upper lip and fired again

"**Bolideo**!**" **

A ball of green flames about three feet wide burst from the tip of his wand. It slammed with vicious force into the sobbing boy on the floor, hurtling him across the room and into the wall Unbearable light exploded as it hit. The Death Eaters had to cover their eyes to protect them from its force and the wave of burning-hot air that wove through the room. When the fire died down, the Death Eaters dared open their eyes. Harry was standing unmoving, completely unfazed by what had just happened.

The only visible difference was the satisfied smirk on his face. Tracing his gaze across the room and the hole in the wall the Death Eaters stared in awe at the crisp-burned thing that was once Dudley Dursley.

They turned back to look at Harry, all of them, even those who had questioned their Master's decision to send them on this mission, seeing him in a new light and all doubts were washed away. Harry was currently moving to kneel next to the still twitching skinned body of his uncle. He prodded the raw flesh with his index finger until he got an almost inaudible pained moan in response. Satisfied with the level of coherence of his victim the young man spoke. "It seems me and you have some unfinished business," he began rising and again taking aim at the thing before him. "Let me repay you for all that you have given me 'from the goodness of your hearts.' This my dear Uncle Vernon," he spat venomously, "this is for 11 years in a cupboard..." His wand moved in a slashing manner over the left shoulder.

"**Deficio!"** A skinless arm was severed off. "…This is for starving me…"

He used the spell on the other arm "…This is for beating a helpless child …"

Again he used his wand over the left leg. "…for tormenting me , making me believe I was worthless…"

Another slashing movement later and the right leg followed the left and the two arms "…For using me as your personal slave…"

He moved to step with one leg on the stomach of the dismembered Dursley and looked in the man's eyes before, "…and that is because you simply don't deserve to live…" He finished coldly and with one final effortless curse, a fat head rolled on the floor in the destroyed living room of number four Privet Drive. The laughter of the one responsible for her unnatural movement of the severed body part rang in the air at its wake. Stepping away from his handiwork Harry Potter for the first time in his life _knew_ he was doing what he was made for.

"Master was right" one of the Death Eaters said, "The boy will be a good addition to his ranks. He has everything needed for the job."

"Indeed," drifted the voice of...Bellatrix Lestrange? "I never thought he had it in him!"

"Had what in me?" came the cold voice of the boy, no, man which had finally turned to face the others in the room.

"What is needed to be one of us. What is needed to kill in cold blood and enjoy torturing the 'innocent.'"

"'Thrill of the kill.' My boy, I never thought you had it in you."

"And I proved you wrong, Bella?" The masked female Death Eater stared at him for a moment but dismissed whatever it was she thought she saw and answered. "You did, more than did. But enough of this," she pulled up her mask grinning madly with an insane gleam in her eyes, "Master awaits his newest recruit! Welcome to our fold Harry Potter!"

She moved to embrace him, but was thrown away with one shove from Harry, whose eyes had returned to their normal deep green color albeit with a coldness present in them that had not been there before. Dazed and confused she landed in a heap on the floor raging at the act of disrespect and disobedience. The others were slow to react but a few seconds later caught up to what was happening and their wands at the spot where Harry was. But there was no one there…

Ten minutes later Harry sat on the living room sofa thinking. He watched the last remaining Death Eater that was still alive trying to drag himself to the door. He was missing a few body parts and Harry had to admire the man's strength. Deciding what he was going to do, he hastily sent an **"Avada Kedavra"** at the man to free him from his torture, without even being surprised that he could do such a powerful spell 'hastily'. He quickly packed his trunk and was downstairs again in a matter of minutes. He entered the living room and after making sure all the Death Eaters were indeed dead, his Aunt was still alive though had been unconscious during the proceedings of the evening he left the house, which he would not see again in many years.

A disillusionment spell, broom flight and a few hours later Harry Potter was standing in front of "The Leaky Cauldron". He removed the spell off himself, drew the hood of the robes he had pulled on and entered. A few of the visitors looked suspiciously at him but after seeing that he wasn't doing anything to endanger them got back to their drinks. Harry moved to the counter and paid for a room and supper under the name Seamus Finnigan.

Later as he ate, Harry wondered why the Order of the Phoenix or the Ministry of Magic's Aurors hadn't come to his relatives' house despite the huge amounts of magic used. Furthermore he was mystified how Voldemort's minions had broken Dumbledore's wards. Harry already knew that 'Voldie' was powerful, maybe he had finally become more so than the old Headmaster. If that was true his current plan would need some rethinking. He had decided to head for Hogwarts and make the Headmaster train him and somehow hide any changes in his persona that would raise questions. But now he wasn't so sure that was so wise since it was the same Albus Dumbledore that needed him- a teenager to defeat his enemies. "_Is there anyone more powerful than Voldemort anymore?_"

"Sure there is kid."

Harry jumped at least a foot above his chair and choked on his food when he heard the voice. A strong hand hit him between the shoulder blades to help with the food he was choking on. It worked. The young wizard swallowed and turned to look at the man behind him. He was tall, perhaps over 6'3" feet with pale, pale skin and platinum hair, to rival Draco Malfoy's. Golden eyes looked back with amusement.

"And who would that be?" asked Harry once he found his voice again.

"You," said the man shortly, but confidently.

"Me? Ummm...ok," Harry said as some things occurred to him. "Why don't you first tell me your name and how the hell did you answer a question I believe I didn't say out loud? Perhaps then we may…talk"

The stranger chuckled.

"I am Serth Blake. And I answered your question because I "heard" it. I am skilled in a form of Legilimency that doesn't require an incantation or eye contact. Some call it 'telepathy'." Harry stared at the man. So, he could hear thoughts?

"_If you could hear what I'm thinking_, _answer me why do you think I am the one that is more powerful than Voldemort?" _

"_Because of what you are, my boy. I know that you have already guessed part of the truth but there is much more to it than you think" _

Harry would have been startled again if it weren't for the fact that this particular night was already far too surreal for him, so he decided that since they could, it wouldn't hurt to keep the conversation in their heads. That way there was no way someone could listen in on them.

"_And what exactly am I?"_

"_You are like me, a day walker. We are vampires, if you would like to say it like that, but we are much more that the ordinary Clans. You know of vampire Clans?"_

"_Hmmm...I think I do. Desimonies, Shamt, Zesiotti and… Nievi? But I can't remember anything being said in my Defense against the Dark Arts books about Blakes? And, excuse me, but what do I have to do with vampire Clans?" _

"_Everything . You are… will be…one of us. It is the legacy that is bestowed to you by blood, child"_

"I am no child!" Harry's anger flared. "_How dare he call me a child! I have not been a child for a long while, tonight sealed that even more so!" _Images of the night's events flashed trough his mind and his face welcomed a wide grin.

Serth's golden eyes sparkled with mirth and he chuckled at the boy's antics.

"Shush, child." A very animalistic growl came from the young wizard in the room. The man simply smirked at him as if he had proved his point. "You are a child and will remain one until you earn the title of a man."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "_How dare he…"_

"Is that so _Serth? _Tell methen- how many should I kill to _earn _the title? I am sure that you had seen in my mind what happened tonight…" he spat at the other.

"It does not matter…much… how many you have removed from this mortal coil. Being a man is more my child. And that is why I am here-to show you, to teach you." The beautiful man smiled showing snowy pointed fangs.

Harry scowled at the man.

"I don't need you to teach me anything. I am perfectly fine as I am and unless you value your life very lowly you will leave me alone!"

Deep melodic laughter rang through the room. The man was laughing at him!

"Do you honestly think you could back that threat with action? Well let's see you do it..." he finished opening his arms as if to welcome him.

Harry blinked. He had single-handedly killed more than ten people that night without breaking a sweat and incredulously enough with no regrets for his actions. The man knew that, yet he still called him a child and challenged him as if it were a game…Reassessing his position he decided that perhaps a more to the point attack was his best chance. He would not last long against the vampire should it turn into an all out duel. Deciding that in the span of a second or two, he worked on a diversion. "Why do you challenge me vampire. There is no need for us to fight…"

"No, there is a reason. You are not all powerful child, and the only way to learn that is experience. Pray you make your share of mistakes against an opponent as me, were they don't seek your demise and will let you learn from the…"

Serth didn't have the chance to finish his thought. "_Ah, the child _is _resourceful! Nice diversion…even if a little obvious…" _the elder thought as he dodged the killing curse.

Before he knew what was happening Harry was pushed face first into the wall, something cold and metallic against the side of his neck.

"Impressive my child. But you have much to learn," Serth murmured the cold breath tickling his neck, "So much more…"

The metal sliced through the skin and cut its way through the artery where hot ruby-red blood rushed. At first he didn't feel much, just the stinging of the cut until a cold feeling enveloped him and dark spots claimed his vision. The shadows danced as he was released from the other's grip and slumped on the floor. He tried breathing but it did no good. Never had he felt so cold, so alone, so… He made one last attempted and lifted his eyes to the man but all he saw was a blurry figure and a brief flicker of bright light as the metal reflected the fire in the fireplace. There was no rush of memories, no strange thoughts of why one exists. Then the darkness claimed him…and his being was engulfed by unimaginable pain for the second time that day.

Pain. It was all there was. He had lived his life in it, he knew nothing else. It was his heaven and hell, his light and his darkness. He was the pain and it was him. It was a poisonous snake coiling around his soul and devouring it, releasing it of its humanity and twisting it into something new and more powerful than before. He was ripped apart and then slowly put together into something better. A thing that lived in the darkness and was a part of it. He was a slave and a master, everything and nothing at the same time. And in that precious second he was part of the universe herself and discovered it was a place where lived many shades of gray and nothing was simply dark or light. And then the shadows claimed him again.

The shadows were separating themselves from him once more and creating another being. He could more sense it that see or hear it but when the demon-like winged thing gave its message he understood.

"Welcome little one. Or should I call you by your rightful name Deamon?" The thing was amused. Wary of the shadow creature he tried to ask, "Who are you?"

More amusement flowed from the creature as it answered. I am your power, your future and past? I am your all. Do not be afraid of me. You have a great destiny Deamon and I am sad to say that your duties will not lessen with time. But have no doubt little one that you will be great and shall know happiness in your own way. One day you will be ready and I shall come to you my Lord, but until then learn, work hard and don't give up. Experience all you can and be ready. Be open to possibilities and be wary of all. We shall come to help you if need be, but it would be for the best if we don't."

The shadows surged forward and for a second he was one with them. "The power you have now is nothing compared to what truly belongs to you my Lord. Be safe." They whispered to him and left him.

He woke up very slowly, coming into consciousness to be greeted by a sudden spell of dizziness. Slowly opening one eye after the other he took in his surroundings. First thing that hit him was that he was apparently alive and the second was the darkness. It was darker than the darkest night. But what surprised him to no end was that he could see despite it. He could make out even the smallest crack in the wall; the sound of a bug's delicate wings disturbing the air and the sound of its little heart; the creak of the wood behind the door. Just as he reached for his glasses to see if they were still on him, he heard a low thumping sound. Instinctively he knew that another human was approaching but was still far away. The sound seemed to be changing direction and going away from the door. He almost sighed in relief but could not master the strength to do so. He surrendered to his fatigue and lapsed into unconsciousness again.

Noise. Head...pain…damn that noise! Such were Harry's jumbled thoughts the next time he woke up. The noise was actually the other two occupants of the room and as soon as he came to his senses the raven-haired youth heard what was being said.

"…Look at it! They actually had to kill it for it to come to its 'powers'! I cannot believe they are giving him the honor to forgo the training!"

"The Master said he is suitable and Master has never been wrong…"' Ha! I

"Yes, yes," the voice was exasperated, "but there always is a first time!"

"There is truth in your words but lets discuss it another time. I think he is waking."

Very slowly and in quite a bit of pain, Harry managed to open one eye enough to view the room. It was still dark and there were two occupants besides him. Both were boys and both could easily be classified as beautiful without a thought. One had long brown hair that spilled over his shoulders and shone with metallic light every time it caught the non-existent light in the room. His features were sharp, but not too much so. His eyes were the deepest nigh-sky blue and held a hard edge in their depths. The boy was standing at the foot of his bed and looking over him in disapproval from his impressive 6'5". The other was sitting in a chair on his left holding a short sword and a piece of cloth. He must have been polishing it. Seeing this Harry realized that both boys were quite heavily armored, which in no way hid their god-like physique. The second boy had features just as sharp as the first but his obsidian eyes held softness that the other boy's did not have. The strange thing was the sitting boy's hair was gray, but not the same gray that old men had. It was healthy looking and even color and was held in a waist-long braid.

"Hello. How are you feeling?"

Harry closed his eye and tried to say fine but it didn't work. Opening his eyes he looked at the gray-haired boy and managed to croak "…Water…" and shut his eyes once more.

After something that suspiciously sounded like a "Weakling" from the boy at the foot of the bead and the sound of water pouring a goblet was thrust into his hand and he was helped into seating position. Greedily gulping the liquid the burning in his throat eased.

"Where am I?" he asked after a few minutes.

Both boys looked confused and then shocked. They looked at each other and back to him again. The boy which was complaining about him earlier shook his head and for the first time said something to him.

"You mean to tell me you didn't come here willingly? Dear Salazar! What is the Master thinking!"

He continued to mutter about incompetent Masters and crazy old fools while Harry kept trying to get either boys attention until his anger got the better of him

"Well, so nice of you both to clear that up for me!" he snapped, "Now I know exactly where I am and why the hell I am here!" He finished his eyes ablaze with exasperation and anger. He was in an unknown place, with people he didn't know after having one of the craziest nights ever - and that was saying a lot seeing as he was The-Boy-Who-Lived - getting his throat slit open and living through the worst pain imaginable and not so imaginable, seeing talking shadows calling him "My Lord"… It was simply too much and his fuse was short enough as it was.

They glared at him and he defiantly glared back.

"You are at the United Academy of the Clans. It is where the best of the Clans' offspring comes to prepare for life and learn the dealings of our society. It is a great honor to be accepted. Only those that have shown promise and power are welcomed here. Why you're here I cannot know but if Master brought you here, then he must have a good reason. My name is Velin and the boy beside you is Soalr and the Master asked us to show you around."

He looked him over and continued in his cool tone, "and if I'm right we would have to explain our culture too…"

"Since I don't think you know much of anything we'll begin with the basics," started the grey-haired boy, Soalr, once again and plunged into an explanation of vampire society and customs which lasted the better part of the afternoon.

Harry listened carefully and was frankly fascinated. It turns out Serth was the Master of the Academy and Head of the Blake Clan, part of which were his current companions. All vampires in the Academy were of pure blood and rarely did a turned vampire receive the honor to become a student here. He himself, he was told, was a Larin, or an inherited vampire. It was a rare occurrence but usually it happened when the vampire blood is diluded and it usually begins to take dominance once the child turns 16, which explained his bloodlust the previous night. The Blakes, as it turns out, were the lead clan and also consisted of mostly warriors and scholars, strange as it sounds. This perfect balance has ensured the Clan's dominance trough the ages and also its anonymity. To the outside world, the Clans were always fighting one another but in truth one of the Shamt Clan or the Desimonies were always trying to overthrow the Blakes, who were in fact too good at hiding their existence thanks to their brilliant scholars. Their warriors were known for their bloodlust and viciousness in battle and feared among the vampires. Many of the day walkers were positioned in the Wizard and Muggle worlds and have great power in them. Only the Blakes were day walkers, which was one more advantage on their side.

The Nievi were the Eastern European Clan and the second most powerful. They had great history and had fought many battles, but in recent centuries had settled into a more peaceful existence to recover from the millennia of warfare.

The Zasiotti were the Clan of the Priests, as they were called, they were the ones to see when you had unorthodox needs or desires. If you could pay, they will deliver.

Usually those three Clans got along well and any disagreements were approached with cool logic and understanding instead of a blade's edge and battle cries.

"…Insulted his fangs and Slytherin declared war on him…"

"Wait, wait, wait! You mean to tell me that Slytherin was one of The Old! And was part of the Blake Clan? Shit! Holy mother of … Why! Why the hell always ME! I mean Merlin! I am family with my worst enemy! To top that he is the only heir of Slytherin…"

Soalr interrupted him here by flicking his braid over his shoulder.

"He isn't the only heir. If I understand it right, and I am sure I do, the Master said that you were the only other heir of the Great One. Your mother's and father's family both had the blood of Slytherin only it was far too deluded to show in them. You, on the other hand, have more than enough, not to mention that the other Heir transferred his blood right as one on you along with his powers when he tried to kill you. It's one of the oldest rules- no Heir can kill another as long as a legitimate blood contract had not been conducted and a duel or all out war declared."

Harry was stunned into silence.

"Out," he whispered, after long minutes in which the other occupants in the room had forgotten about him and had begin a discussion on the newest design of the school's armor. "And put fire proof charms around the room on your way unless you want it completely destroyed."

It was the other two's turn to blink in confusion

"OUT!"

The shout seemed to pull them out of their stupor and for the first time that day they saw why the boy that they presumed too weak to even match the lowest vampire was the Heir. His eyes shone with the green of Death and his pupils were like a snake's. His fists were clenched so tight that blood dripped from his palms where his nails cut into it. He was still sitting cross-legged on the bed but the sheets were smoking around him and an aura of green flames flickered across his skin. Able to recognize danger when they saw it, both boys hastily left, throwing a couple of strong fireproof charms in the room.

As Soalr was closing the door, a blood freezing scream sounded from inside. It was the scream of a madman, an animalistic sound filled with anger of the strongest kind and promise of murder, of pain and loss. Then, all stilled until the explosions and crashes came from behind the door. The two vampires were quite dazed at the amount of power they could feel being used in the room. Cautiously they took a few more steps away from the door. Neither was sure if their charms will hold against such an onslaught and frankly both were a little afraid of what would happen should they break.

As it turned out the charms miraculously held and the room stood. In the following weeks and months they became a team, not quite friends but stood by each other against the other teams in the Academy. All three excelled in their studies and even though some of the pureblood vampires tried to put Deamon down he never yield. He fought, he broke every rule to get back to the ones that dared anger him and suffered even the harshest punishment without a flinch knowing it was well-worth it . And harsh the punishments were. The last time that he had put one of the Shamt students out of the academy by severing his power's control thus making him no better than a lemmie /the vampires equivalent of a squib/ he suffered 100 lashes, a night in the freezing dungeons naked and a week in the Damned Forest alone, still naked and with no means of survival. But against all odds he and his team prospered and were feared by most by the 3rd year of their training. Deamon had yet to come to his full power but was already a Shadow Mage and a Soul Mage; he was natural at Necromancy and Ancient Dark Arts, not to mention his only real competition in the physical classes was Velar and even the Masters struggled to beat him, which did not happen often now. Velar on the other hand was natural with hand-to hand combat and was a supreme Potions Master who's specialty were poisons and truth serums. He was an Earth Elemental who loved blowing things up and was known for his frequent use of the Unforgivables. But however good Deamon and Velar were they still couldn't match Soalr with blades or strategy. The shorted man was what they called a "wolf in a sheep's skin". He was calm, collected, often he was confused for one of the scholars and he preferred it that way-it gave him the advantage in a fight. All delusions were quickly shed when the confused saw him fight and if it the edge of his sword wasn't the last thing they saw they never forgot not to mess with the Blake warrior.


	3. Back

A/N: verisimilitude - I know I make mistakes and try to avoid them. Sorry if it ruined your read but I honestly think they aren't too many or too bad. Besides I'm not forcing anyone to read. Hope you enjoy this chapter better since its betaed.

Virginia Riddle-Malfoy - thanks...again. Gods I hate reposting! Anyway just to assure you chapter 5 is ready and will be posted as soon as I have all the others up. Glad to see you're not giving up on reading despite my reposting problems. :D

_Origin of sin_

_Chapter_ 3: _Back _

"_Status?"_

"_2, clear"_

"_**3, clear**"_

"_Good. Proceed as planned."_

2 minutes later…

"_Suspect located.2 going in."_

" _**3 reporting. Mild resistance in the back"**_

" _Need help Soalr?1 is getting bored in front…"_

"_**Nope!**"_ came the cheery thought _"_**I_'m having fun! Let him suffer! He always gets to make a mess!"_** he continued sulkily.

Daemon grinned at the mental conversation between his two comrades as he decapitated his last victim…erm…enemy. Soalr was a "devil in a tainted angel's disguise" as Velin had once said. The braided boy may not have been as explicit in his tendencies as Velin who was the embodiment of the warrior spirit, but the long-haired vampire was fire when it came down to it. He incinerated his enemies-quite literally so- as they had found out that 3 had elemental control over fire. He was every bit as vicious as the other men on the team. None of them had any mercy what-so-ever; in fact Deamon had had some trouble overcoming his strong bloodlust at fist. He still was a bit messier than necessary at times and in easier missions but other than that he was the ultimate Blake. He was the perfect weapon, a brilliant strategist and scholar and quite the politician. The midnight-haired vampire was also a sensual seducer and sly as the snake that he was. All in all the three were the dream team of their Clan. There hadn't been a better one in over a millennia, not to mention that Deamon was rumored to be as, if not more, powerful that the Blake Clan leader Serth. Their small group had pulled off more than one "impossible" mission- including the assassination of the Shamt Clan leader 2 years ago.

The population of the Vampire realm was not very aware of what they did or who Deamon really was since he hadn't come from any of the families of the Blake Clan but rumors of _how_ they accomplished some of their missions flew rampant and were you to ask the common vampire- no matter the Clan- about the Angels of Death they would cringe and avoid the subject. Were you persistent and considerably brave /or foolish/ you would most probably be as silently as possible instructed to forget their names and **never **discuss such matters in public if you value your life. The names Deamon, Velar and Soalr were almost as feared as Voldemort's was in the wizard world. Deamon'a name especially terrified any vampire as much if not even more so than the Dark Lord's did the wizards. Everyone knew the names but the men themselves were an unknown. No one has seen their faces, knew who they were and lived long enough to tell.

Later that night, or was it early morning, the trio finally pulled off their black masks and settled down for a well worth drink in their own privet quarters at Blake manor. They were still covered in the blood they had spilt and the dirt they picked up while ambushing the bastards but neither cared. Comfortable silence ruled over the room as the fighters methodically emptied their second bottle of Firewhiskey. Deamon gulped the rest of his drink and for the first time this day spoke out loud.

"I have to go back soon"

He wore a questioning look and kept out of his partners' minds.

The other two, who were sipping their drinks, lowered their glasses and studied him. Locking gazes with them he spoke again:

"I will not order you to come with me but neither am I going to stop you should you choose to come."

Deamon had no delusions and knew they were having a rapid mental conversation but still he kept to himself- he may be the only one with the power to invade those two's minds but he had no desire to do such a thing. Finally both of them nodded as one and Soalr spoke aloud their decision:

"Where is one- the others are too. We'll follow you Deamon. Never think we would let you go off in the midst of another battle without us."

Seeing the determination, sincerity and loyalty of his fellow warriors 1 nodded one in affirmation.

"Then we need to plan…"

A 17-yer-old-looking Damien Blake looked amusedly around. The steam of the "Hogwarts Express" surrounded him. Shadows moved on platform 9 ¾, but the cloud of the steam-engine train was so thick no normal human eye could make out more than the shadows of parents and young witches and wizards moving around. But Damien was no ordinary young man. He could see, he could smell them, he could hear above the noise of the crowd the thumping of their hearts and the sound of sweet blood moving trough their veins. He signed. Now was not the time for him to satisfy his blood lust. Damien picked his luggage up as if it were a feather and set to find a quiet and most importantly empty compartment. He was lucky in finding one at the back that suited him and settled in. Immediately he buried himself in his latest book.

He was engrossed in "A different study of the Dark Arts" when the compartment door slid open. He didn't look up, but when the door closed he knew the person hadn't left. Since he didn't smell any threat and decided not to bother unless the other person did something other than sitting quietly. He was a bit surprised when a second later he felt the person move closer and a pale hand tilted the book so the other could see its cover-in his realm people preferred to stay away from the dark boy, he just unnerved them with his presence.

"Interesting reading", came a low smooth voice.

Damien's head snapped up to look at the other person. He had recognized the voice almost immediately, Almost because it had changed. It was deeper and more mature now. As expected the second he looked up he met the silver eyes of Draco Malfoy. He cocked his head to the side a little.

"It is", he said with his gaze still locked with the other's resisting reading him for the moment.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy" the pale blond said moving back and extending his hand.

Damien looked at the hand then back at the boy. "_Why not"_ he thought "_either way I have nothing to lose, only to gain and it _was_ the original plan after all…"_

"Blake. Damien Blake." That said he took the blonde's smooth hand and gave it a brief and firm squeeze. Now he took his time to actually look at the wizard before him. He looked to have gained a few inches and Damien was sure that if he stood the boy would be nearly his height and that on its own was interesting enough as Damien himself was 6.3 f, but that was not what intrigued him. Before Draco looked like a child. With his baby cheeks and roundness to his face, his form good but still child-like proportioned he had the beauty of a boy. Now those features had sharpened, his body had changed. What stood before Damien now was a handsome man, which radiated the aura of someone who knew his values and wasn't afraid to use them." _A means to an end_" Damien mussed.

Draco smirked to himself "_Another one falls for the Malfoy charm_" he thought. The dark-haired wizard's observations had been exquisitely subtle, but for someone who was brought up to notice even the practically none existent hints in the other's attitude they weren't hard to recognize.

"Strange, I haven't heard of your family's name Mr. Blake. Neither have I seen you at Hogwarts before."

"It would be my first year there, Mr. Malfoy. As for my family's name - you may ask your Father, I am sure he will know it." The Malfoy heir considered the obsidian-eyes man before him. There was something familiar about him, but he couldn't place it.

"I will. What year will you be in? You don't look as a fifth of sixth year. Seven?"

"Actually I will be in sixth. Before now I was trained at home and have missed some of the …lighter…material and need to pick up on some things."

Draco reconsidered the wizard sitting in front of him. "_Did he just say that he was trained with the Dark Arts as a major point in his curriculum? Yes, he did. And he knows the proper etiquette to be a pureblood. Now that is interesting. This year may not be so bad after all"_

The silvery blond smiled one of his seductive smiles at the raven-haired beauty before him.

"Do not worry, Mr. Blake. You will find that such spells are much easier than the one you were accustomed with. Have you decided on the house you wish to join?"

Damien smirked. He had practically read the blonde's thoughts and he too agreed that it would be an interesting year. Oh, how he loved to play with people and Draco would be a delicious challenge, in every sense of the word.

"Why, the only one appropriate. Seriously Mr. Malfoy we may have just met but do I look like a Huflepuff to you?" He said his eyes twinkling with amusement.

At this Draco couldn't hide his own amusement and chuckled lightly.

"No, you most definitely do not look like a Huflepuff. But still there are Ravenclaw and Gryffindor…"

At this Damien couldn't help himself and laughed. His musical laugh ringed in the compartment and down the corridor.

"Mr. Malfoy it is my belief that I will join the house of Slytherin, the only other option would perhaps be Ravenclaw. I would not fit with the little foolish gryffindors, they are much too naïve for my liking." "Much too innocent too" Damien added under his breath as an afterthought.

Draco had heard the last, but chose to ignore it for now – it wasn't as if he himself was a saint, and filed it for later inspection.

"You say you have not been to Hogwarts, but you seem to have a good idea of what the houses are like"

"I've met people, heard people talking, read about it. They all said and showed the same so I believe my conclusions are correct. And what you said just now proves that once more."

"So it looks like we will be having another bed in the Slytherin dormitories."

"You are a Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy? I guessed you were. Couldn't be anything less"

The praise was intentional and both knew it. Smiling slyly Damien returned to his book leaving Draco to his own reading.

Some time later Damien wondered what had happened to Malfoy's cronies Crabbe and Goyle, but decided he would find out soon enough, once they got to Hogwarts. A few more thoughts on the subject of Draco Malfoy and what should be done to ensure he was in the spider's, or rather the demon's net, crossed Damien "Deamon" Blake's head but soon he was once again engrossed in his book. He had finally reached the chapter on soul curses and mood stimulation techniques. "_Last time I read the book it was so interesting. It never hurts to refresh one's memory of the lesser spells…" _

The ride itself was relatively peaceful. The two exchanged a few more words but other than that both immersed themselves in reading. Somewhere about 2 hours after they departed from the station the door of the compartment opened to let two others in. One had a long gray braid and the other the deepest night-blue eyes the blond occupant of the compartment had ever seen. They took a second to ask Deamon if the boy was ok in their thoughts and only after receiving information about who the blond was and how much he is allowed to know they entered. The whole exchange had taken less than 3 seconds.

"Hey Daimen" came Soalr's cheery voice" so this is where you are! Who's your companion?"

Seating themselves the two boys made themselves comfortable for the time being.

" I am Draco Malfoy." The Slytherin spoke closing his book a little and facing them "And you are?"

Velin offered his hand

"Velin Ranis. It is a pleasure to meet you" Recognizing one of the vampire families' name Draco was a little startled but didn't give himself away, or that is what he thought but the subtle hints were not missed for the sharpened senses of the three. None the less he shook hands with Velar and repeated the gesture with Soalr Cardan, but this time he wasn't as surprises by the vampiric surname. All the while while introductions were made a rapid mental conversation was being held between the members of Blake's Angels of Death.

"**_He's sexy. Mind if I cheat on you guys with that one?_**" Soalr cheeky as ever

"_No Soalr but you would have to include me because otherwise well have to decide whose he is the old fashioned way.."_

" _**What? You mean fight "to the death"? Great! We hadn't had a good sparing in a while"**_

" _Why don't we all share as good teammates should and spar another time, hm?" _the other two grunted their displeasure- both loved to fight each other and hated to let such a legitimate reason pass but Deamon was the leader and what Deamon said is what the Angels did.

"_Good. Now tell me, do either of you sense something different about young Malfoy here, that is after all why I called you in the first place."_

Velin was the first to shake hands with the heir.

"_Yes, definitely has some vampiric blood but I'm not sure how much. How old is he?"_

"_I believe he will be turning 17 in November the 13th."_

Soalr let a mental whistle

"**_Yes most definitely vampiric blood and it has the potential to awaken. Further more I believe he will be a daywalker…"_**

At this both the other boys looked at the blond long and hard assessing his potential while Soalr engaged him in idle chatter about the school and houses. Scanning was not their best ability as it was with Soalr but they were good and now both agreed that 1) yes, the Malfoy heir had vampire blood and 2) he will be a daywalker but wasn't a pureblood Blake and may have some problems with intensive sunlight for the first 100 years.

"_So… no more sunbaths for him ey?"_

"_I don't think he sunbaths all that much if at all V. Look at him! His skin is as pale as ours are."_

"_True, but can you blame him? I mean sure some tan is nice but it wouldn't look good on him at all!"_

"_Ever the critic"_

"_I have a reputation to keep!"_

"_Right" _Deamon snorted out loud getting the compartment occupants' attention.

"Who was the idiot that wrote this! You can't keep them alive if you cut it out! Incompetents!"

And just as planned the three of the team started an old argument about one of the darkest spells in the book and would the victim live long enough to give you his soul energy and unsurprisingly it ended in the same way it had since they had discovered it.

"Fine" mock-snapped Soalr "Next time instead of killing them all take a hostage and we'll experiment!"

"Now, now Soalr, what happened to that cool temper you're famous for? But yes lets. What do you say Dame?"

Deamon glowered low in his throat.

"DO NOT call me that! And yes lets. Next time."

With that he gave the cue for the two to return to their compartment and proceed infiltrating their chosen Houses.

"Aw, you're no fun when you're grumpy! We'll see you when we get there. Bye Draco!" The door closed behind Soalr.

"It was nice meeting you Draco but I'm afraid I have to get back to my own compartment and check if my hyper friend is ok. I believe I shouldn't have given him all that chocolate." he grinned "Have a nice ride. "

After a long moment in silence the Malfoy heir finally decided to ask his questions.

"Your friends are vampires?"

Daemon looked up from his reading "_Right on cue_"

"What gave you that idea Mr.Malfoy?"

"Their names and call me Draco"

Damien inclined his head a little.

"Draco it is then. Call me Damien and what about their names? Soalr and Velin are perfectly normal names." He proceeded with a sly smile.

"_He looks even better when he smiles like that, I wonder how he'll look under me…" _thought Draco and Daemon "heard"

"_Under him ey?" _the smile on his face turned a little vicious like it did when he was "hunting" _"We'll see…"_

Draco noticed the small change in the dark boy's demeanor but said nothing.

"You know I mean Ranis and Cardan. Those are vampire families."

"Indeed they are Draco. I see you did your homework well there."

" I am a Malfoy. There is little that I don't know"

"Oh, you'll be surprised at how much you don't know Draco, but you will soon find out"

They looked at each other for some time and then returned to their books for the rest of the ride only discussing their reading.

Hogsmeade train station was bustling with activity. Teenagers talking, laughing or shouting at others that were shouting back, it was mayhem.

Avoiding notice Deamon slipped towards the carriages. His step didn't waver as it would have before his time in the vampire realms at the sight of the eyeless Thestaterals but he smiled cruelly in a self-satisfied way. Of course he would see the dears – he rode one back at the Realms. The whole team did when other methods were not necessary.

Said team was following him just as inconspicuously. None of the students noticed when they claimed the first carriage and were on their way before the others even got to the carriage stands. No one noticed…except for one Draco Malfoy that is and he was already curious about the boys who radiated such a powerful aura not to mention two of them were proven vampires of a kind no-one knew existed and discussed illegal ancient dark magics as if it were an every day occurrence.

Daemon looked around the Entrance Hall not really seeing anything but thinking how while in his world it had been 10 long life changing years here a little over a month had passed…

A hand ghosted over his chest on his right. A chill yet hot breath caressed his earlobe on the left and a whisper too low for a human to hear carried in Soalr's melodic voice.

"You think they will miss us if we skip the feast? Me and V are quite …frustrated… with all that fresh blood around and you know how I get if I don't let the steam off …"

Yes, he knew well and if what happened on the train was some indication his friend needed some release soon before going animalistic on them and truth was Deamon won't be far behind. But his cool logic side had taken over and he knew this was one of the most important parts so with resignation he had to answer that that couldn't happen right now but he reassured them that later, once the feast was over, he will make their wait worth while. He knew such a promise would be the only thing holding them back tonight and as expected, with barely a second of hesitation, they both moved away but stayed close still. They waited in the shadows for the first years to arrive. Soalr and Velin knew that if Deamon said it would be worth it, it most definitely would.

The rest of the school filtered trough and into the Great Hall and 2 minutes later a stern looking witch in emerald green robes passed them on her way to the Grand Doors. A booming knock echoed in the hall and she opened the two-winged entrance. A ritualistic handing of the first years from the ground keeper Hagrid and her usual speech later she moved to let the children in the side room. Only then did she notice the absence of the expected transfer students from the crowd of 11-year-olds.

She narrowed her eyes and swept the hall with her gaze. It was a good thing that she wasn't an easily startled woman or she would have probably had a heart attack when three shadows detached themselves from the wall and moved towards her group. Ever the fast to react her wand was out and pointed steadily at them in the blink of an eye.

The three vampires couldn't keep themselves from ambushing the oblivious woman and were greatly amused even if they approved her actions from the point of experienced fighters. Deamon couldn't help but chuckle at his one time professor's antics which reminded him of Moody's "Constant Vigilance". Despite that they stopped their approach. They were amused after all, not dumb. Soalr ever the peace maker spoke first.

"Good evening Madame. Excuse me but aren't you Professor Minerva McGonagall? We are the new students Madame. I and my companions are sorry we startled you but would you be so kind as to give us some directions? We're not sure what are we supposed to do and where to go." the three pulled their hoods down and smiled sweetly at the elderly witch.

Overcoming her shock the professor tucked away her wand and cleared her throat.

"Yes, yes gentlemen. If you would follow me you will be sorted with the first-years. I trust you heard what I said earlier about the Houses?"

At their affirmative nods she turned and led the group of new students to the side room to wait for the sorting.

The room hadn't changed since Deamon's fourth year 11 years ago or 2 in this realm, it really was fascinating to see how nothing has changed here due to the time difference between the two worlds. For Deamon he had been away 10 years of training, fighting his Clan's wars and still here only a month had passed! He wasn't surprised when the ghosts entered but the first-years let out the customary screams and scrambled away from the silvery figures who were chatting avidly, so much so that Nearly headless Nick's head was dangling to the side of his neck as he gesticulated with his hands explaining something or other to the Fat Friar. Behind the pair trough the stone wall drifted the Bloody Baron who paused and gazed at Deamon soon followed by the other ghost who had finally noted the Soul Mage's presence who in turn inclined his head a little in a way of greeting. All of the flowing figures bowed deeply in return, the Gray Lady curtsying and the Bloody Baron tilting his upper "body" forward stiffly then quickly returning to their chatter at the silent command of the Mage.

The two other fighters didn't bat an eyelash –they had seen him deal with the foulest of spirits and bloodiest demons, but continued their conversation about the strategic layout of the castle they had begun earlier via telepathy. Some of the first-years, on the other hand, were looking at him strangely ,though not knowing the significance of the event easily pushed it out of their minds /with some help from Velin's magic/ and forgot about it.

Soon after McGonagall ushered them in the Hall and the sorting began. The three hung at the back of the group waiting for their turn and noted which child went where while assessing the students at the tables.

The line of 11-year-olds thinned and as the last one was sorted into Gryffindor Dumbledore rose and gave a short speech to introduce the three new students explaining they had had home tutelage until now and would be joining the six-years as they had successfully passed the equivalent of the O.W.L.s in their home country - Bulgaria, at Durmstrag institute. Damien was called first.

"Blake, Damien"

He glided up to the stool and sat regally, the Deputy Headmistress putting the hat on his head.

"Ah, welcome again Mr. … Oh, I see… Yes, yes of course Master. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor ? I will. Slytherin? Good luck Master, I will not tell your secrets, be safe." "SLYTHERIN !"

He pulled the hat off smirking lightly and made his way towards the green and silver table his posture screaming power and demanding obedience. He scanned the table for a certain platinum- blond head and strode towards him. The baboons /meaning Crabb and Goyle/ were flanking him as they had in the past but Malfoy wasn't paying them any attention, instead he was following the raven-haired newly-sorted slytherin make his way towards him.

"Hello again Draco" he smiled, though a bit maliciously as he eyed the young man's company" mind if I sit here?" he looked at where Crabb was sitting ogling stupidly at him.

"Please have a seat" Draco replied politely and after giving a more than obviously pointed look at his "bodyguard" shooed him away as he would a dog. Smirking Damien sat across the table from Malfoy and looked around the Hall. He noticed Velin and Soalr at the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables respectively and was satisfied the Hat had done its job. The other members of the Blake hit team noticed him looking and raised their goblets in acknowledgement lowering their chins a little in a submissive gesture. He mentally scowled them for forgetting they were equal and that even if he was the team's leader and had in their realms let them express themselves as they wish, it couldn't continue here or people will get too suspicious. Never the less he raised his own goblet and drank followed by them. Since the feast was well underway not many noticed the greeting and even less had saw it for what it was as had most of the slytherins and he could easily read the question and suspicion in their eyes but ignored it and ate while chatting with Draco about some "interesting spells" they had read. It continued this way trough the feast and their conversation drew some very subtle glances from their housemates, especially when Damien explained to  
Draco the "Innocence lost" ritual for which a sacrifice of a willing, pregnant in her 6th month woman or a forcibly taken 6-months-old child were needed to produce the desired effect. His explanation of the gutting made many of the near dining students abandon their meal looking slightly green while he chopped his delicious stake absently and to turn away as he ate a second helping of it.

Later Draco led him to the dorms only to find almost all of the upper years there waiting for him in the dimly lit by the fireplace common room. He eyed them and smiled mock-sweetly.

"Good evening"

A/N: So did you like it…or perhaps loathe it? Either way REVIEW!


	4. In the Depths of Night

A/N: Beware that I'm having problems with the symbols that seperate different scenes and right now there are none. Sorry for that. I'll try to make it better next chap.

I have to warn my readers that in this chapter there will be slash scenes! If you don't like the explicit kind please beware of the paragraphs that had been marked with !

_**Origin of sin **_

_Chapter4_: In the Depths of Night

Previously:

_Later Draco led him to the dorms only to find almost all of the upper years there waiting for him in the dimly lit by the fireplace common room. He eyed them and smiled mock-sweetly._

"_Good evening"_

_-_

Some of them returned the greeting while others simply nodded their heads at him and Draco showed him to a to a high-back armchair on the opposite side of a semi-circle consisting of the other chairs and one large leather couch. In other words – the stage was set and he fought to contain the wicked grin that pushed to show on his face.

"Please, sit Damien. We are all eager to get to know our new classmate" Draco offered with a sweet smile of his own. The vampire inwardly grinned '_Ah, the devil…how did he manage to arrange this little interrogation without me knowing?'_

"Thank you Draco. I am as equally impatient to meet you all without the distraction of the noisy Great Hall. I must say I quite like the atmosphere of my new common room"

The slytherins looked the new student over as in the house of the Snakes appearances could sometimes be everything. His robes while the required Hogwarts black ones were made of a thick charmed heavily cascading material that was quite expensive and preferred amongst the upper classes of the wizard society for formal wear and was usually associated with high ranking on the pureblood circles of power, the only other slytherin wearing such a cloak was the Malfoy heir. The dark graphite-gray shirt and low slacks under it were latest fashion but had a clean cut with no unnecessary decorations that contributed to the authoritative air the young man excluded while making him bled in with the shadows around – something many thought impossible but all wished were able to accomplish. Some that had the eye for a detail noticed that the bots on his feet although looking like dragon hide were in fact not made of it, the scales formed a different pattern than dragon ones. Quite unfortunately, or fortunately depending on one's point of view, one of those observant people was Pansy Parkinson who ever the gossip could not stop herself before the blurred the first question that came to her insignificant mind.

"What kind of leather are those?" she pointed with her chin towards the footwear in question.

All of her classmates turned concealed to a different degree looks of contempt on the unfortunate girl, who shrank back under them. The slytherins had a silent agreement that in such situations the "conversation" was to be opened by the unofficial leader, meaning Malfoy, who would guide the whole exchange to their needs.

Observing with quiet amusement Damien was thinking quite the opposite of the other occupants of the room '_Good girl, ruined their plan. By Salazar, sometimes its dunderheads like this that I feel I could kiss!' _The thought awoke a sly smile on his face as he answered her question.

"Basilisk"

The room's occupants' attention snapped back to him, making someone's neck crack with the person's too fast head movement. The statement was met by a few raised eyebrows and undisguised disbelief on the fire-lit faces.

"And where, if I may ask, did you get those Damien? I would be interested in whoever made those's services for myself." _'And the head interrogator speaks!' _

The new slytherin's smirk widened an unnoticeable bit.

"As you can guess they are custom made but the skin had to be provided – not a difficult task with my line of…work"

The other brows joined their sisters on the Hogwarts' Snakes' faces – a basilisk was as rare as they came, very much more so that even the rarest of dragon species, not to mention they were practically impossible to kill!

Draco not in the least showing his surprise simply continued.

"Interesting. And what work would that be? A basilisk is exceptionally rare creature."

Tilting his head a little Daemon looked the blond for some time as if trying to figure something out while he was in fact amusing himself by trying to make the boy fidget and succeeding, even if he was the only one who could notice it, before smoothly answering.

"I take care of delicate matters that others can or would not." He righted his pose.

Deep silence ruled the room as suddenly the people present caught on to the fact that that particular conversation would be much more serious and privacy demanding than previously thought. _'Not that the fools need be concerned about our conversation being overheard'_ Daemon added in his mind sensing that a few were worrying about the sudden need of warding. _'I've put the wards up already! Careless fools!' _He amused himself further by counting the number of 'concealed' wands drawn and the number of low-power privacy and anti-eavesdropping spells that swiftly covered the area.

"Would …human…problems be considered in that category?" A Malfoy to the end - always the first to smell a deal under their nose.

"It depends…"

"On?"

"Now Draco, you are a bright boy. I am sure your Father has taught you how the world turns."

Again there was silence all around while a slow smirk crept up the blonde's features mirroring Daemon's own. Seeing this and wishing to redeem herself Parkinson jumped at the chance, literally jumped, as she left her chair and neared Daemon with her hand outstretched in a silent offer. Daemon himself rose from his seat and extended his hand.

"Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson" she said shaking his hand a careful smile on her face as she shot Draco a quick look to verify the rightness of her actions and was relieved to see his imperceptible nod in return.

"A pleasure Miss Parkinson." He said as he brought her hand to his lips and ghosted a kiss on her chuckles making her giggle.

What followed was round of introductions with him keeping himself from laughing at the reality of his ex-classmates introducing themselves and unknowingly welcoming the one boy they had all hated and scorned after for years. Sometimes reality was even more unbelievable than fiction, more amusing too.

As he shook hands he used the opportunity to scan his new housemates. He only came up with Zabini being a medium - power water elemental who obviously hadn't figured his powers yet. Another matter for him to look into when he had the chance to do so – he'll have to either bind the boy's power if he was an enemy or help him reach his potential if he was an ally.

In a more relaxed atmosphere they returned to their seats and the conversation began on a new topic that was perhaps the most important yet.

"Blake…I haven't heard the name before. It is foreign?" enquired Zabini with a fake thoughtful look on his tanned face.

There was some suspicion in the boy, Daemon sensed, and immediately knew that the other had felt his scan which meant his elemental powers must be awakening. He'd have to be careful with Zabini from now on.

"You could say that but I wouldn't ruin your surprise and leave it to Draco's Father to tell you if he so wishes when he hopefully answers some questions about me of his son's that came up earlier, Mr. Zabini" Damien shot Draco a glance, his eyes twinkling brightly enough to rival Dumbledore's own.

They didn't try to pry further but as he studied them he saw they were not pleased with the turn of the evening. The 'conversation' was most definitely not going as planned; a change of tactic was required.

Softening his features and pouring the right amount of friendliness to his voice Zabini tried again.

"Fair enough. And call me Blaise - we will be after all roommates for two years. In fact I believe all of us would prefer being called by our first names" a few dirty looks were shot at Blaise but he pretended not to notice.

"Of course, Blaise, and since we've decided on first names - call me Damien." He threw a smile at the slytherin for a good measure" Now I'm interested to know how classes here are?"

Someone from the student gathered opened his mouth to answer but a cold glare from Draco cut the words from his mouth and it closed with a clink of his teeth.

Zabini thought for a second, brought his leg over the other and leaned back in his own chair.

"I'd say they are adequate. Even if it is a shame that the school is run by that mudblood and muggle loving Dumbledore it still _is_ the finest in Europe."

The mudblood comment was intentional and everyone knew it. The conversation to those following it closely resembled a tense game of Quiddich where Malfoy, Zabini and Blake were throwing verbal quaffes at each other, trying to knock the opposition off balance with each pass.

"Indeed." Damien raised an elegant eyebrow, there seemed to be a lot of the particular motion that evening." If what you say is true it is a shame. I myself hold the opinion that if all attending were schooled in the _proper _ways of wizard kind the curriculum could be even more effective and advanced. Don't you agree Blaise?"

All they needed was a flashing score board, the present students as judges and it could have been a real match.

"More than agree Damien. But you were asking about our classes." The new slytherin nodded slightly" They are as I said –adequate. In my own opinion the best is Potions which is Professor Snape's, our Head of House, class. I need to warn you though – ever since first year we hadn't had a decent Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Can you believe that the Headmaster even brought a werewolf to teach in our third year? It shows how desperate he is in order to allow a _creature_ to teach!"

The smirk on Damien's face dimmed a little and both Malfoy and Zabini felt they had hit a nerve. When Blake spoke his voice was chilled.

"I wouldn't insult werewolves if I were you Blaise. After all they are considered dark creatures and take my word of advice – you do not want to face an enraged werewolf."

Felling a bit reckless Zabini decided to prod the topic.

"But they are only filthy _creatures_. They don't have a human's intelligence…"

"Then why was this werewolf you speak of a teacher? The Headmaster of this school may be …senile as I have heard but for it to prosper even desperate he is no fool. The man must have had the qualifications for the position." The vampire's face adopted a neutral expression but his tone carried a dangerous note and a glint found its way to his eyes, that to those who knew Daemon would have showed a promise of much pain." Judging by your words all dark creatures are lower than wizards, do you believe so Blaise?"

Not seeing the light scowl that had found its way on Malfoy's features during Damien's response Blaise answered confidently with pureblood conviction lacing his words.

"Yes, I believe so and it is the truth..." He was prevented from continuing the though by Damien cutting in curtly.

"Then I am lower creature than you?" Power laced the words and those around reared back in surprise and shock.

"You...what?" Blaise's surprise was genuine, as was his sudden fear when faced with the man before him that now excluded such powerful aura that he felt overwhelmed by his mere presence. The man that had had just declared he was a dark creature.

"I am a vampire" he continued as if he hadn't been interrupted by Blaise's outburst, his voice carrying with the dignity of a 'royal' member, which in a way he was " a dark _creature_ as you say. Am I a lesser being than you?" Damien smiled a little letting his normal looking canines show, furthering the present students' confusion." Are you in some way superior to me despite the fact that I am undoubtedly more knowledgeable than you, that I can kill you" the word 'kill' was no more than a hiss but carried clearly over the deadly silent room" before you had the time to blink?"

No one knew how but before the last word had even left his mouth the new slytherin was across the space separating his seat and Blaise's and had his hand on Zabini's neck, pinning him against the back of the leather chair with a grip that had the one held clawing at Damien's hand in panic in seconds. Blake held the position long enough for his victim to start looking dazed before he calmly released him and returned to his seat.

The slytherins that were nearest had scrambled away as soon as their brains had comprehended what was happening and were standing in a semicircle around Zabini's chair but none nearer than 3 feet and did not return to their seats when the newly declared vampire moved away and into his own seat again.

Damien's voice had overall been calm but those present had noticed the carefully restrained amounts of rage that had seeped into his speech and left them unable to form coherent thought in fright as they stood before the …being that had just declared he could kill any of them effortlessly and had without doubt proved his words true.

Draco looked at his new acquaintance with renewed interest. A man that admitted to Damien's kind of work and origin was either playing them so this information could reach to the required circles or Blake was very rash and stupid indeed. Ruling out the second option the Malfoy heir decided he really needed to keep a closer look on this one but for now he had to restore then peace in the room. Clearing his throat he spoke.

"Please excuse Blaise, Damien, he meant no offence and may I be so bold as to ask a question?" Damien turned his attention to Draco and nodded his head slightly." It is known that the people of your…species…cannot exist in the sunlight. How is it that you and your friends are not disturbed by it?" the blond was not very sure if his question would not irritate the dark man but he simply had to ask – it had been bothering him ever since he had heard his friends' names on the train. To his surprise Damien smiled a mischievous smile at him before answering.

"That is a good question Draco but unfortunately it is another one that your Father would have to provide the answer to for you, I would not want to ruin your surprise…and Blaise?" he turned to the cowering boy who's olive-colored skin was finally returning its natural look after turning red from lack of oxygen." In the future think well before you talk, it is very gryffindor of you to do otherwise."

'_Blake knows how to insult, that's for sure'._ Such thought were on the Draco's mind as he watched the still wheezing Blaise rear back as if physically hurt.

Standing up Damien threw Draco an obvious look that said 'This meeting is over' and wished everyone a good night. He moved s few steps away and patiently waited until Draco exchanged a few words with his housemates, calming them and assuring them that everything was under control before the two headed towards their room with the blond leading the way.

Looking over the room Damien could not help but question his owns sanity to have asked the Sorting Hat to be put in Gryffindor when he was first sorted.

The dorms were spacious and one wall was occupied by a large enchanted window with a beautiful view of lake and the Forbidden Forest leaving the impression that the room was located on ground level instead of several floors under. The four-poster beds were coved in heavy velvet hangings and were against the remaining three walls. He saw his trunk in front the one that was closest to the door. Next to it was Malfoy's and on the opposite wall were Crabbe and Goyle's while Blaise had the third wall to himself.

Even the carpet was rich looking black and thick enough to keep the cold of the stone floors even without the heating charms that were undoubtedly weaved into it.

The only inconvenience that the vampire could think of was that the bathroom was not directly connected to the room but was across the narrow hallway that led to the dorms.

'_Perfect'_ thought Damien as he surveyed his surroundings.

Much later that night, after everyone on the dorm had long ago fallen asleep, Damien slipped out of his bed, not bothering to dress further than throwing a cloak around his bare shoulders. He slinked out the door with skill honed by years of work with the Angels of Death back in the realms.

As per agreement with his partners he had some scores to settle and two boys to 'please' – whichever came first.

As his bare feet carried him down the dark and ominous corridors of the school he heard the faint noise of rustle of fabric despite the fact that his own silk pajama bottoms had long ago been charmed not to give away any noise as had all his clothes.

The sound alerted him that as expected he was being followed and with a delicate sniff of the air it was confirmed that it was Draco who was trailing him. Daemon smiled faintly. All was going as planned and they'd see what kind of a vampire the slytherin would be – just because he carried the Malfoy name didn't necessarily mean the boy would enjoy the same things as the Angels did and if that was so all of their plans for the blond would have to change since they would not be able to put the boy trough the training he needed. Daemon sincerely hoped that was not the case.

He turned the last corner and made his way towards the door of the third floor girl's bathroom knowing his stalker will follow.

He entered the bathroom and saw Velin and Soalr already inside. They too seemed not to have bothered with too many clothes and if the way the immediately moved towards him was anything to go by tonight would be a very _interesting_ night.

He raised a hand and they stopped.

"_Wait until we are in the Chamber"_

The nodded and stepped back while he turned towards the sinks and looked for the one with the small snake carved on the side. He found it fairly quickly.

_:Open: _

He felt Soalr and Velin shudder in pleasure behind him – his speaking parseltongue had always been arousing for them.

Near the door, under his Invisibility cloak's disguise Draco Malfoy's eyes widened at the use of the snake language and could not prevent his mouth from silently forming a small 'o' when the sink moved to reveal some kind of tunnel hidden underneath _'What the…'_

Daemon smirked as he caught the half-thought from the shocked blond. With a wicked smirk and a hissing whisper that sounded almost like parseltongue and had the same effect on them as the serpent tongue he turned the other two Angels.

"Down the hole, boys"

Without a second though Velin jumped into the pitch-black gaping hole closely followed by Soalr who flicked his thick braid around his throat to get it out of the way before going down with a quick wink at Daemon.

His smirk widening Daemon didn't wait long and he too joined them in the grimy pipe.

It was easy for the three vampires to descent the pipe kicking off the slippery walls without getting any of the filth on themselves and if any did get on them a swift cleaning spell would take care of it.

Malfoy's don't gape. It is as fact known to everyone though one Draco Lucius Malfoy couldn't care less about what anyone would say if they saw him gaping as he was at that moment. First this boy- Blake, says he's a vampire, then he sneaks out of the dormitories in the middle of the night to a girl's bathroom where he meets with two other vampires, speaks parseltongue to open some kind of a secret entrance then commands the other boys as if he was their master – and they obey! They had jumped into that gaping hole without a second thought! He shook his head to clear it. He had decided to see what the new student was up to and by Salazar he would! The boy intrigued him in more ways that he could count and he was determined not to let him get away.

Deeming it safe enough since Damien himself had gone down the hole he put a repelling charm on his clothes and hesitantly sat on the edge of the drain. _'Here I go being all brave and all that shit'_ he thought and pushed off the edge, pummeling down the twisting pipe.

He flew out of the end but somehow managed to keep his balance and not land on his rear. He felt extremely glad he had put those repelling charms on himself – the place was _filthy_! He scrunched up his nose in disgust as he stepped on some dead rodent's skull.

He spotted the his target and his companions some way ahead in a dark low tunnel and hurriedly followed them, pulling the Invisibility cloak closer around himself.

With a wave of his wand Daemon cleared away the rocks and rubble that stood in their way, fondly remembering how Lockheart had gone insane after trying to use that _Obliviate_ spell on him with a broken wand.

He could practically hear Velin and Soalr trying to keep themselves from ravaging him right then and there as their minds went on overdrive with lustful thoughts, not that his own mind wasn't filled with similar thoughts mind you. Even if they had control over their bloodlust is was still quite a trial to be surrounded by all that fresh blood and not being able to taste any of it. There was only one way a vampire could overcome such a state and it was trough siphoning his energy in either fighting or turn the lust to a sexual one. Of course the Angels were not normal even by vampire standards and needed both.

At long last they reached the two intertwined giant snakes that guarded the entrance. Daemon grabbed Velin and Soalr's shoulders and pulled them next to each other in from of him. He moved so he was against their backs and his face between their heads and then hissed the password.

_:Open:_

He felt them shudder and lean back against him as the wall split to form the archway into the Chamber of Secrets. With a little push from his the two in front moved and they entered the large hall.

Everything was bathed in a dim green light that seemed to come out of nowhere and everywhere at once. Rows of pillars with gigantic life-like snakes carved into their stone reached up towards a ceiling that was so high that only blackness was seen above that the pillars were lost in. The floor was stone and immediately Daemon saw on it the carcass of the dead basilisk that seemed to not have changed since the second he had killed it in his second year. With a quick wave of his wand it was shrunk and in a small wooden box.

Daemon's eyes were drawn away from the box and towards the large statue of an ape-like man that rise hundreds of feet in height in the other end of the chamber. His black eyes shone with pride as he saw his ancestor.

"Salazar Slytherin…" he murmured moving away from his companions and closer to the statue "..such a wise man…"

Suddenly a hand landed heavily on his shoulder, bringing him of his little trans-like state, and spun him around where forceful lips met him and crushed on his own.

'_Velar…'_

With a snarl Daemon gripped the hand on his shoulder, twisting it he moved behind his attacker in one graceful step. Wicked claws grew from his fingers and he positioned then under Velar's chin, ready to cut should he move.  
" My, you are impatient" he hissed into his ear and felt him shudder against his chest.

Draco had followed the three inside the Chamber and had taken a position next to the open archway. He had been amazed by his surroundings but his attention had been quickly drawn to the boys inside when one, Velin of he remembered correct, launched himself at Damien. He continued to watch as his black-haired fellow slytherin moved faster than the eye can see and had the other in a vise grip in a manner of seconds. He saw him whisper something against the captive's neck and the one held shudder. He could not look away as the boy seemed to get over the effect of whatever Damien had whispered to him and bending in an angle that was inhuman freed himself from the other's grip. His silver eyes were glued to the scene before him as the two proceeded to fight each other using punches and kicks that Draco was sure that should they reach their target serious damage would be done.

Suddenly he noticed that the two fighters had changed. Long sharp claws sprouted of their fingers, as did from their bare feet. Finally Damien got a kick trough his opponent's defense and Velin was sent sailing trough the air more than fifteen feet away. With a growl the Blake did not wait for him to land before he was moving again and with a leap was atop him bringing them both to the ground with force enough to kill a man. Draco winced as they landed with a heavy thud on the hard stone floor but to his astonishment both didn't seem to notice the hit and continued rolling on the ground, fighting for dominance. Cloaks were ripped and soon the two were clad in only their ripped pajama bottoms, their bodies showing the cuts they had gotten from the claws as they fought. They continued until Damien caught the other vampire's hands and pinned them against he floor above Velin's head. Draco's amazement only heightened when he saw Blake smiled viciously and licked twin pearly white fangs before sweeping down on his captive's throat.

He felt his pulse heighten. He had never before seen a vampire feed but now he found it fascinating. He heard the Velin boy give a strangled moan …in pleasure. His eyes widened and his breath quickened to match his pulse. It hadn't passed his mind before now that something so violent could be _arousing_. But it was and as Damien's head snapped up, rivulets of black blood running down his chin. Looking between the third vampire that seemed to had just come from the shadows he knew he'll see much more than he had bargained for that night.

He felt the blood slide down his throat and he purred against Velin's throat making him moan. He drank one more gulp, feeling Velin lose consciousness. Suddenly he heard Soalr move, he knew his comrade's steps, and his head snapped up and he fixed his eyes on the vampire. The gray-haired third Angel slowly closed in on the couple on the floor and crouched next to them. His eyes locked with Daemon's as he dipped a finger in an open wound on Daemon's naked back and slowly brought it to his mouth. He licked the blood covered finger and his eyes fluttered closed. The hand fell away from his moth and blazing with lust eyes opened. He locked gazed with Daemon than stood up and moved away from the other vampire.

Daemon slowly released his hold on Velin and then stood. He stepped away from the unconscious form and stood proudly showing his body to Soalr who unlike Velin preferred a different way of burning his energy and highly enjoyed looking at Daemon's perfect body. The braided vampire circled him, his eyes greedily taking in the youthful muscled body before him. It was a picture of beauty to the bloodsucking ravenclaw to see Daemon like that – half naked with the numerous bleeding cuts and with Velin's blood on his lips and running down his chin, contrasting deliciously with his pale skin.

Deciding Soalr had had his fun Damien smirked and beckoned him to come closed with his clawed finger and unsurprisingly the other immediately complied. Once he had him within arm reach he grabbed him by the gray braid and secured half of its length wrapped around his wrist. With a single movement he had Soalr against a pillar and naked with a single slash of his claws, the clothes sliding ripped to the ground. Turning him face first against the stone Daemon pressed himself behind him.

"What do you want Soalr?" he murmured and tugged on the braid exposing the other's neck then slowly licking along the vein there. "Do you want me to…"

Draco was sure that if his harsh breathing didn't give his presence out to the vampires than the thumping of his heart that seemed to race faster than he could ever remember it to have beat most definitely would.

His breathing hitched when Damien ripped the other boy's clothes away and threw him against the pillar. He didn't know what it was that Blake murmured against the boy's neck but whatever it was it was enough to make him whimper and not in pain of fright too.

"Please," he moved closer to the too so he could hear what was being said, safety be damned "please Master…"

Master? Draco's mind struggled to process this new information but it seemed that he was unable to do anything else than watch fascinated as Damien roughly tugged him the boy's braid.

"Do not beg!" it was a command and the boy obeyed immediately but still whimpered when Damien ran a finer down the side of his body, leaving a bloody trail behind as his clawed fingers cut into the flesh.

"Spread." Again the command was completed as soon as it left the raven-haired vampire's lips and the boy against the pillar spread his legs and fixed his hands against the stone, the claws biting into it.

Draco had to lean against the wall as Damien entered the boy in one stroke provoking a guttural scream of pleasure from him. The blonde's heartbeat turned harsher if possible at his new classmate proceeded to fuck the boy hard enough that the clawed hands digging in the stone of the pillar began bleeding where the claw entered the flesh from the effort of holding on. He knew that without any preparation or lubrication the act must hurt for both of them but from the sound of it they were enjoying every minute of it, very much.

He was sure that he'll have a heart attack when he heard what the gray-haired boy managed to breathe next.

"Daemon…harder…more…"

The blonde did not believe it possible for anyone- even a vampire – to go _harder_ than that but apparently Damien understood what was being said in a different way. Thrusting in he harshly yanked the braid down making the boy attached arch back against him in an impossible angle and bit into the generously offered flesh.

Draco closed his eyes in vain hope that it would let him get some of the control over his body back and stumbled a few steps in the direction of the door but only made it to the nearest pillar. He was still afraid the vampires would find him but he couldn't help it – he had never been more aroused in his life! What he didn't know was that said vampires had been aware of his presence from the beginning and that both Daemon and Soalr could smell the lust and need of the blond, making their own heighten.

Hearing a low cry come from the direction of the two he opened his eyes and saw Soalr coming against the stone of the pillar and Damien releasing his hold on him, letting him slide to the floor in a heap. His silver eyes traced the naked boy as he fell, seemingly unconscious with a fresh still bleeding bite on one side of his neck while his mind was far away idly wondering what it would feel like to be in the boy's place.

Suddenly strong arms were around him and his Invisibility cloak was being pulled off.

His heart froze when he felt himself being pulled back against a firm chest and a chill breath ghosting over his neck, making him draw a shuddering surprised breath.

"What have we here? It seems I've caught myself a Malfoy."

_A/N: A big thank you to all reviewers! Even if this is a second posting seeing that you like the story means very much to me! A__nd just a quick note to:_

verisimilitude - contact me via e-mail and we'll talk.

BellatrixVecours - also contact me via the e-mail that is in my bio since from experience I know e-mails don't show in reviews / like yours didn't/. I'm willing to provide you with the spells and their descriptions and perhaps origins.


	5. The Masks We Wear

Origin of sin

Chapter5: The Masks We Wear

"_What have we here? It seems I've caught myself a Malfoy."_

"What are you doing here _Draco_?" the blonde had never heard his name said in a way such as this. It was a low sensual hiss against his skin filled with so much innuendo that it was more than sexual and terrifyingly threatening at once. "Are you _spying_ on us Dragon?"

The blonde didn't pause to register this new nickname because even if he had enjoyed the show from earlier he didn't think he himself would like to be subjected such treatment. As he felt the vampire rub his cheek against his exposed neck his mind was sent uncontrollably reeling. What was the vampire going to do? Would he drain him…kill him? Or did he have other…uses… for him? For some reason that was quite easily explained by his panic and fright between the options of a quick death and being left on Blake's mercy he preferred death. And still even in his distress his body seemed to refuse to comply and he could feel stabs of arousal pierce his panic. He didn't know what to think, what to do…His blood rushed in his veins and try as he might he could not calm his frantic breathing.

While such thoughts ran trough the blonde's head Daemon let a bitter smile grace his lips. Malfoy was despite all still a child, so naïve and inexperienced when compared to him. And it would be him, Daemon, to pull away the proverbial 'rose glasses' from the boy's eyes.

Draco felt something wet and cool sliding down his neck and was quickly brought back to reality when he realized the sensation was of Blake licking a path along the jugular vein that throbbed with the pressure of his wild heartbeat.

The vampire gave a shuddering breath that brought goose bums on the wet trail of skin under it. He then felt the cool breath on his earlobe.

"You blood would be so sweet Draco and I haven't fed on a mortal for a while. Would you let me," he ran his tongue along the blonde's jaw line "taste you?" he whispered against his parted lips, the vampire's mouth so close that it touched their corners.

While the immortal talked his hands had loosened his hold on the boy but had not stayed idle. One long-fingered limb had snaked inside the front of his robes dragging the still clawed digits slowly over Draco's naked torso while the other had moved to his neck and had proceeded to caress the sensitive stretch of skin shooting bolts of pleasure though him. The feeling was unlike anything he had ever experienced and he unconsciously leant back into his captor's hands. It didn't take long for his breath to hitch and his eyes to flutter even though he struggled not to give into the amazing sensations that were drowning any thoughts of struggle that passed his dazed mind.

"Let me taste you Draco."

The voice was different than before, deeper and more melodic. It lulled him into a sense of security and mindless bliss, turning the small caressed on his body into flaming strokes of pleasure that sent hot and cold waves through him, making him tremble in desire. In no state to understand his actions he could only concentrate enough to breathe an almost inaudible 'yes'.

He barely felt when the twin fangs pierced his flesh before his world exploded in color and sound and feeling. His senses were overloaded to the point of pain but not quite. Thundering waves of pleasure and lust, hunger and need followed by a flood of satisfaction, fulfillment and content washed over him. It seemed like forever until at last the load became too much for him to take and darkness claimed his vision, his body going limp in Daemon's hands while the two bleeding wounds on his neck were closed without a trace with lick from the vampire.

&&&

"Why are you playing with him Deamon?"

Velin said as he stood up and with a simple wave of his hand cleaned himself and repaired his clothes which he donned quickly, his wounds already closing not even a scar remaining to show. It was a good thing to be a vampire when it came to self-healing.

"Life is a Stage Velin, we all have our roles and young Malfoy is unfortunate enough to be in the centre of the current Play."

On the other side of the Chamber Soalr was doing the same and gazing questionably at the other two Angels while he cracked his abused spine and let out a faint sigh.

"Yes, yes I know Daemon. I remember the plan but some times it's hard to understand the workings of your mind. I don't understand why you let him see our weakness?"

"What he saw is no weakness he could exploit, nor could his father and Voldemort. Dumbledore is out of the question entirely. I just …" he sighed. That was something quite uncommon and alarmed his two partners. "…they are so innocent my brothers. They have no idea of how the world really is. Despite all appearances they are sheltered from the harsh reality," his face suddenly lost all traces of his previous weakness "and I will make sure by the time my stay here is over they are well acquainted with _our _world."

The other two stared at him and for the first time in all the long years since they had become a team seeing just how merciless their leader was. To kill – it was something understandable and to some extend natural, but to take away one's innocence…A small wicked smile graced Soalr's lips easily mirrored by the spark of amusement in Velin's dark yes. If they had had any doubts of the success of this mission they would have been evaporated the instant and even those small traitorous parts of them that had secretly whispered to them that their leader might try to shelter his old friends, despite the costs, were quieted when seeing the glacier unforgiving look of the Blake Clan's Second in Command in shadow.

The moment passed and the fake obsidian eyes lost the look which was replaced by his normal guarded expression.

"Get cleaned and get dressed then go back to your dormitories. It's getting late and it won't do to have suspicion fall on us from the first day. Good night and pleasant …dreams." With that the other two nodded, fastened their cloaks around their bare shoulders and exited the Chamber.

The last comment about the dreams hadn't really been needed since vampires didn't sleep the way mortals did and it was easily guaranteed that their 'dreams' would be pleasant. Instead of sleep they 'rested' - a sort of meditation that consisted of 'dreams'. Every vampire chose their dreams that were most commonly fantasies of said individual or a simple black void that let them ease the strain on their senses.

Daemon was rumored to be one of the few vampires that preferred the void rather than dreams. Of course no one but Daemon knew the truth about that particular rumor.

Heaving the unconscious Malfoy over his shoulder he left the Chamber and made his way to the dungeons, his shadows protecting them from being noticed.

&&&

_Up, left, block, attack, dodge, feint left- attack centre._

_Serth easily blocked his attack and with one smooth move Daemon's sword was sent flying out of his grasp while he stumbled backwards but his Master was not finished. With another slash of his blade he had Daemon's clothes cut cleanly down his front, another step and he had the edge of his blade pressed against Daemon's neck. The boy stood still as he waited for his punishment. Master Serth abhorred it when his students – the very few he had taken in his time- didn't prove they were exceptional. For him failure was NOT an option, even when it came to training. He did not believe in trial and error, he did not believe that if you showed your apprentice kindness and gently encourage them they would give better results. He simply wasn't that kind of man._

_The edge of his serpent blade slid across Daemon's throat leaving a trail of blood at its wake but the boy didn't flinch or try to pull away – he knew it would be fruitless, he would simply take his punishment and hope Master Serth would let him live another day._

"_What was your mistake, boy?" the man hissed his golden eyes cold and unforgiving. Daemon idly wondered how could the same eyes show such a wide range of emotions from pure undiluted hate at the face of a mortal enemy to kindness and love when the Master was with his family._

"_I put too much faith in my attack's success and let myself open on the side, Master." his voice was even and his eyes were trained on the far wall, not wanting to meet the Master's cold gaze again._

"_Yes, you did. And how come you made that mistake when you knew it was one?" there was no use arguing that he had realized it after he had done it "I think you are slacking my apprentice." _

"_Yes, Master"_

"_Do you think you deserve punishment for your lack of devotion to your training?"_

"_Yes, Master"_

"_Good. Be in my chambers at eight."_

_With that the Blake Clan leader stepped away and put the sword on the weapons table next to the door then left without another glance towards his apprentice._

_Daemon didn't move from where he stood, not even blinking. Finally his eyes moved towards the weapons table and the blade that was still decorated with his crimson blood._

_For everyone in the school Daemon was one of the coldest, heartless some called him, people among the Clans. That was not so. He still had his emotions even if they were dulled and rarely managed to break through his façade, nor was he without feeling in the physical sense of the word. There were rumors among the other students that he could not feel pain because every day they saw him practicing with the common teachers who were merciless against him, they were unforgiving and usually Daemon sustained more than one deep cut or injury that would have any other student sent to the Hospital wing but he didn't even flinch. He just kept on fighting. _

_There was this one time that had already turned legend when one of the teachers had almost cut off his right hand in an attempt to disarm him but he had simply switched hands and continued with the duel. Such deep wounds took a long time to heal even with vampire healing but what had turned it into a legend was that the sword that had done the damage had been spelled to not allow natural healing to take care of the wound and still Daemon fought and even came close to disarming his opponent. He had been seen on the training grounds the very next day, his arm heavily bandaged but wielding a sword. _

_His eyes moved from the sword and after repairing his clothes with a wave of his hand he stepped out of the room. He would be the best, whatever the cost. With that though he made his way towards the baths – his Master would not be pleased if he was not clean for tonight and the fight had left him a mess. He did not want to risk his Master being unsatisfied with his performance twice in one day, he would not give him reason to break his apprenticeship._

&&&

Daemon lay on his back in his bed in the **S**lytherin dungeons, his eyes moving under his closed lids. From time to time a muscle contracted or his lids twitched as he 'dreamt'. It was his curse. Whenever he did not enter the void he was forced to relive his life, which was not a pleasant thing most of the time. Suddenly his eyes stilled and he mercifully fell into the welcoming darkness.

&&&

Draco Malfoy woke up with a start and immediately jumped into a sitting position, his trembling hands clutching the sheets that were wrapped around his sweat-covered body. His unfocused steel-gray eyes darted around the closed curtains around his bed, his breath erratic as he scanned the immediate area for danger.

Slowly his senses awoke and he took in the familiar surroundings of his own bed in the Slytherin dorms.

Releasing his death grip on his covers he reached for his wand that usually stayed under his pillow at night and let out a sigh as he felt its comforting presence in his hand in his strong grip. Wand in one hand he used the other to push the curtains of his bed apart and carefully slipped out of his bed into the dark room, his heart picking up a more quickened pace as he came closer to the curtains that were drawn around Blake's bed. With an unsure hand he gently parted the heavy hangings and took a peek inside.

Blake was lying on his back, his form unnaturally still and tense. With one last look at the sleeping form of the vampire in the relative darkness of the bed he released the curtains to close and quickly and silently slinked back into his bed, shutting his curtains tightly around himself.

His grip on his wand loosened and he drew his covers up to his chin then tucked his hand still holding the wand under his pillow before he laid his head over them.

Had it all been a twisted dream? Had he imagined it all? A small tingle on the side of his neck made him reach his free hand and run it over the side of his neck. A pulse of pleasure ran trough him as his fingers passed over the spot where he expected to find he twin puncture wounds but the skin was as smooth as it ever was.

But of course vampires had their ways of covering their trail… _'No' _he decided _'it wasn't a dream'_.

With that though exhaustion that had been held at bay but the adrenalin rush he had experienced when waking swept over him and he reluctantly closed his eyes and surrendered to sleep, wand safely held in his hand under the pillow.

&&&

Deep obsidian eyes opened as he felt Malfoy returning to his own bed and flashed killing curse green before a small smirk tugged on his lips. The taste of fear and excitement in the air was delicious. _'Soon Dragon'_ he thought as his eyes closed once again _'soon you and all the others will see what had been hidden before your very eyes'_

With that smirk Daemon returned to the land of his 'dreams' only this time they were of better times when he had roamed free with his brothers, hunting their pray and sharing each other's bodies, before entering the void once again.

&&&

He sipped his coffee under the stares of his fellow Slytherins, who he had not acknowledged besides a general 'Good morning'. He was the only person besides a few of the teachers who was drinking the black brew and was getting quite a few questioning stares. He briefly wondered if they could be a little more obvious, so much for Slytherin cunning and slyness. He lifted his copy of the 'Daily Prophet' and scanned it but aside from a few Death Eater attacks and Fudge's propaganda there was nothing interesting in the newspaper.

'_**Good morning!'**_

His eyes didn't move from the page he was 'reading' as Soalr's annoyingly awake mental voice greeted him.

'_Good morning, Soalr. Would you mind not being so happy? It's too early.'_

'_**Oh, but Daemon after last night I feel so refreshed! And considering it's been way too long since I've had some sweet mortal blood and I'm surrounded by said mortal blood, yet I do not claim it you are just going to have to cope!'**_

'_Fine. Just go bother Velin, ok?'_

'_**Sure boss.'**_

Daemon shook his head seemingly at the new of the rise of the cost of dragon blood on the market, while he really was amused by Soalr's antics. Despite his studious and naturally assertive, calm nature the man would never rest nor would he give up on his childish antics, though if he had to be honest with himself Soalr had always managed to lighten his and Velin's mood even when there was nothing to feel good about. He wondered if perhaps Soalr suffered from some kind of personality disorder. He could go from cool scholar to hyperactive five-year-old like in the blink of an eye.

'_Good morning Daemon. I trust you rested well?_'

'_Good morning Velin. Yes, my rest was peaceful.'_ Directing his thoughts to Soalr too he added _'How are you assignments coming along?'_

'_**Why don't you see for yourself? Just look up.' **_

Closing his paper Daemon took a sip of his coffee and threw an idle glance across the Hall, sweeping his eyes the other tables, seemingly with no particular reason. Finally his eyes rested on the Ravenclaw table and he nodded at Soalr who waved cheerfully at him they went back to his animated discussion with…

'_Who's the boy Soalr?'_

'_**His name is Terry Boot and he is distantly related to Olivander. He seems to like me. The facts that I am a fuckin' walking library and have spend last night and the last hour discussing his distant uncle's wand making skills has nothing to do with that of course.'**_

Daemon could felt he sarcasm drip from Soalr's words. He was doing well, already in contact with his target, now he only had to work on the other.

'_What about your secondary contact?'_

'_**Daemon I have to say that I'll be forever grateful she is only my secondary! The bitch actually had the gall to make fun .Of.My.Hair! If it weren't for the fact that I know it'd compromise us I'd have gutted her right there! Remind me to give my condolences to poor Velin. You're still punishing him for decapitating Avaram before you questioned him, aren't you?'**_

'_He deserves it. It took a week more to get that information through other sources. You know I hate delays. Besides you know Velin won't let her get over his head. Don't pity him.'_

With a shake of his head that was synchronized with something Boot said Soalr send his amusement back trough the link and returned his full attention to his conversation with the tall Prefect.

'_Velin? Report.'_

Daemon's eyes strayed over to the other member of the team who was busy showing Ron Weasley the right way to grip a knife with a butter knife.

'_Everything is going according to plan. Just as you said they immediately pounced on me when I said I've taken a course in muggle martial arts. Granger is still reserved towards me but after I started a discussion on the merits of introducing physical education into wizarding schools she seemed to lighten up.'_

'_Good. What about the Quidditch?'_

'_They need a Chaser and a Seeker. I'll try for both though I think I'll be better as a Chaser.'_

'_You know which will suit you better Velin.'_

With a nod that was seemingly to the way Weasley was holding the knife Velin returned his attention to the small crowd of sixth and seven years around him who were all very eager to get tips on fighting muggle style.

Daemon made one more sweep of the Hall with his eyes the lifted his drink to his lips. Setting his cup down again he lifted his gaze to the boy who had just seated himself on the bench across from him.

"Good morning Draco. Did you sleep well?" he asked in a pleasant voice.

The blonde shot him a look and cocked his eyebrow.

"Yes, thank you. And yourself?

"Best sleep I've had in a while" he said his smirk widening a fraction. "You should try the strawberry jam. It's very good this morning." He said handing it to the blonde. The boy only looked at him once then took the jam and put a small amount of it on his roll.

He chewed briefly then licked his lips for stray bits of the blood red sweet substance and smirked at Daemon.

"Yes, it is good."

The students around them shot covered look between them wondering what the hidden meaning of the exchange was but were unable to get further than speculating about the two flirting. Quite a few were admiring Malfoy's nerve to get involved with the proven dangerous dark creature. Of course there were those who wrinkled their pureblood noses at the thought of _consorting _with a _creature_ but everyone knew no one would dare stand against Malfoy.

Since his Father's imprisonment Malfoy had been named heir of the Malfoy fortune and had received the title Lord Malfoy along with all of the assets be it material ones or political connections that came with it. He was officially one of the 'big fish' and had personal dealings with quite a few people at the Ministry.

Not a long time after the end of the last school year there had been a breakout from Azkaban and all the Death Eaters that had been caught at the Department of Mysteries had escaped aided by the Dementors, though the Ministry denied the latter and still kept the foul creatures as guardians of the wizard prison.

Since then Lucius Malfoy had returned to his Master Voldemort and after some punishment had once again taken his place as his right hand only this time he had severe competition for it in the face of his own son who had gain favor from the Dark Lord with his wonderful work at recruiting younger members and people from the Ministry, not to mention the boy was powerful and was extremely useful in raids. It was quite obvious for those that were part of the Dark Lord's forces that there was quite a bit of animosity between father and son, the two were practically waging their own personal war for the Lord's favor and it was obvious that it wasn't Lucius who was winning so many of the elder Malfoy's allies had eagerly flocked towards his son making the hostility heighten.

"Then it seems we have similar tastes Draco." Daemon said biting into his own thickly covered roll not moving his black eyes away from the blond before him.

"Yes, it would seem we share _some_ preferences" Draco said his eyes guarded.

Daemon smiled and finished his breakfast. He knew despite his initial fright Draco would soon see what the Blake can offer him and even now Daemon could smell the faint sent of lust overlapping with the other's nervousness and anxiety. He wondered when Draco Malfoy had grown a backbone.

&&&

"Yes, just like that." Velin leaned back on his seat "That way you have more leverage against a solid object so it won't slip out of your grasp after you strike"

"Cool! Will you show us more tonight? That move you mentioned to disarm." Ronal Weasley was ecstatic. Finally someone to show him how to _fight_! Maybe if he proved he was able to fight against the Death Eaters they would let him join the Order.

"Sure but we might have homework to do before that if the teachers give us any. Do they set assignments on the first day here?" he said directing the question towards Hermione.

"Not usually but it happens. And seeing how we have Potions this afternoon I'd say that we'll have homework."

"So the Potions Master here is demanding?"

A few people around him laughed out right at that. Finally Ron answered.

"Demanding? The git's not demanding, he's a bloody menace! Only the **S**lytherins can live trough his classes and not curse him the second the door of the classroom had closed behind them!"

"Ron! Don't talk about a Professor like that! You never know who will hear you!" _'So the girl is careful. I wonder how she and Weasley became friends. Must have been Daemon's doing…' _seeing the red-head about to protest he held up a hand and continued "Yes, he is unfair to other Houses but he is a Potions _Master_. You have to give him credit even if grudgingly – a mastership in Potions is not something that you receive easily. He must be brilliant to have gotten it!"

The whole table stared at her and she flushed a little under their gazes.

"Hermione, are you sure you don't need to go to Madame Pomfrey?" Ron's voice cut trough the silence making he glare at him. The red-head flinched and held his hands up defensively" hey! I'm allowed to be worried when you start to defend _Snape_ of all people!"

The bushy-haired girl huffed.

"I am not defending him Ron! I am only stating facts!"

"Yeah...riiight…"

"Oh honestly! Grow up Ron!" With that she grabbed her bad said a quick 'see you in later' to Velin and swept out of the Great Hall. Velin raised an amused eyebrow at Ron who reddened and coughed a bit uncomfortable then finally managed top mutter "women" before standing himself and taking his own bad.

The red-head peeked in Velin's schedule and seeing they had Defense together smiled at the new student.

"Come on Velin or we'll be late for Defense against the Dark Arts."

"Coming" Velin too got his bad and they made their way out of the Hall.

On their way out they passed the sixth year Slytherins who were making their way towards Care of Magical Creatures.

Spotting Daemon and Malfoy nearing them Velin stopped as did Daemon and the two exchanged a few polite words before they went on their way.

Turning around to continue his way towards his next class Velin saw Ron looking at him in question and hint of suspicion.

"Why are you talking to that snake?"

Velin only leveled him a look and shrugging his shoulders lightly easily replied.

"He is a friend…more of an acquaintance really, it's only polite to wish him a nice day."

Ron threw him another suspicious look and continued to so all through the period when he thought Velin wasn't looking.

&&&

Draco on the other hand didn't question Daemon and the two made their way to their class making idle talk about the teacher who if Malfoy was to be believed had tried to kill the blonde in his third year sending a wild hippogryff after him. Daemon didn't pay much attention to him.

&&&

"Hey, Damien!"

"Hello Soalr. How are you this morning?"

"Wonderful! I just know this class is going to be interesting. Terry here told me the teacher was a great lover of all things that bite, sting and are generally dangerous to one's health."

"Ah, then you'll probably enjoy the class. Are you planning on training any dragons soon?"

"No, that's old news. I'm interested in chimeras now. Oh my! I forgot to introduce you! Terry this is Damien Blake, a friend of mine that helped me when I had some problems concerning a dragon. Damien this is Terry Boot, he has the most amazing ideas on the origins of magic"

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Boot, I hope Soalr here hasn't already worn your nerves out with his insistent chattering?"

The Ravenclaw smiled a little at Soalr's indignant look.

"No, your friend has his own quite fascinating theories on the subject."

"You must have more patience than me then. I hexed him on the second hour after we were introduced to each other."

"That is not true!" Soalr countered" It was the fourth hour!"

All four boys, including a silent Malfoy chucked at Soalr's exclamation.

"You remember Draco, Soalr?"

"Why yes! The cute blonde from the train! Nice to see you again Draco."

The blonde shot him an 'evil eye' but nodded none the less.

Hagrid's booming voice made then seize their conversation and head to where the half-giant was standing before three large wooden boxes.

"All right class, gather around the boxes…"

&&&

As they went through their classes all three of the vampires were very aware of the way their teachers' eyes seemed to stray towards them, how they were called to answer more questions than their classmates. They also saw McGonagall exchange brief words with Weasley and Granger. They did not miss the slight shine in the blue eyes and a smile on the red-head's face and Granger's inquiring eyes at the Transfiguration teacher as she nodded once.

In the late afternoon three headed with their respective Houses towards their last class for the day which happened to be an All-Houses class Potions.

The three sat with their new 'friends' on opposite sides of the classroom and waited for the infamous Professor's arrival.

They did not have to wait long as only minutes after they had taken their seats the man came storming into the room his robes billowing behind him. Reaching his desk with long strides he turned on his heel and faced the class, idly flicking his wand, closing the door with a bang. His dark eyes swept the room and leveled a glare at the students.

"This is NEWT level Potions. Since you are here it is assumed you have shown potential in the field on your OWLS. I don't assume." He said pointed looking at the group of **G**ryffindors" You will have to earn your place in my class and any who don't take their work here seriously will be dismissed immediately." His eyes search the room and found Daemon, Velin and Soalr's eyes among the crowd." Just for your new students I will repeat what I say to every student in my class. I do not suffer incompetent students and have no patience for fools who take this class as a joke. I hope you don't disappoint me as many of the," his eyes once again strayed towards the **G**ryffindors "incompetents I've had to endure during my time here. Your work is on the backboard and any help you might need with this potion is on page 36 of your Potions texts. Now get to work!" he sneered.

'**_What's _his _problem? You know, Daemon, I think he just might be give you some competition in the sneering department.'_**

'_Thank you for informing me Soalr.'_

'_One of these days Cardan Daemon is really going to make you shut up. And do you remember how he silenced someone the last time?'_

'_**Ok, ok. By Salazar! Can't you guys take a joke?'**_

Silence met his question.

The class thankfully went without any cauldrons blowing up or bubbling over. Snape snapped, no pun intended, and showered the Gryffindors and the only two Hufflepuffs in liberal amounts of degrading sarcasm, at times including a few of the present Ravenclaws, while raining praises on the Slytherins.

But while outwardly he seemed concentrated on humiliating his students his keen eyes were observing three particular young men that felt his gaze heavily on the backs of their heads.

Finally the class ended and the non-**S**lytherin students hurried to leave the gloomy dungeon classroom as fast as possible without running.

Velin left first with Weasley. As Soalr walked out of the door he sent one last though to Daemon who was still putting away his parchment and quills next to Malfoy.

'_**Well, he's all your now. Make bat-boy squirm Daemon'**_


	6. Foundations

Disclaimer: Read in previous chapters

A/N: A little surprise before book 6 comes out. Beware that the chapter is unbetaed.

Origin of Sin

_Chapter 6_: Foundations

Draco closed his bag and shouldered it waiting for Damien who was closing his own but the Blake waved him away and told him he'd see him in the common room. The blonde gave him a measuring look then looked at the Potions Master who was just entering a storeroom used for keeping the examples of the students' work, and then with a small nod he exited the room confident he would know what was happening sooner rather than later.

Professor Snape was putting away the samples from the class's potions thus facing away from him as Damien approached.

"Professor Snape" He said his voice neither questioning nor demanding.

If the teacher was surprised with his student's presence behind him he didn't give any outward signs though Daemon detected a slight, almost imperceptible quickening of the dark man's heart beat. Instead he calmly put away the last of the vials and secured them in their places. Taking special care with the slytherins'.

At last he stepped back and turned to face Daemon with an expectant expression.

"Mr. Blake" he said with no emotion coloring the words" What is it that you need?"

Nothing short of a necessity, a dire one at that, brought students to the cruelest teacher in Hogwarts. Even his slytherins rarely bothered him.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere we could seat while we talk Professor?"

Snape's brows furrowed at the student's presumptuousness.

"Perhaps not Mr. Blake." He said his authority over the young man shining trough" What could this matter be that it would require a long talk. I assure you any problems that you have in my class can be dealed with swiftly."

The man brushed past him and into the class room.

Daemon's mouth flickered into a brief smile before he turned to face the Potions Master.

He looked directly into Snape's eyes and felt the wall of Occlumency shut tight behind them.

"I am pursuing a Mastery in Potions and am currently beginning work on my final project" his look on Snape turned intense and he saw the man brush off some imaginary dust of his sleeve "but as you know I need a certified Master to supervise it. I would like to ask you to supervise my project should you be willing."

Whatever Severus Snape had expected _this _wasn't it! A Potions' Mastery? The boy was only 17 for Merlin's sake! Wait … final project? That would mean he had passed the initial two stages of the testing.

Seeing the man wasn't about to answer Daemon continued, his tone all business.

"Your help would be greatly appreciated and of course repaid accordingly, Master Snape" By Merlin how long it had been since some had used his proper title!" after all you are one of the worlds best and one of the reasons for my being here at Hogwarts."

It took quite a lot to render the man before him speechless and Daemon was pleased to see that from that moment on he would know he was one of the few who had managed the feat.

After overcoming his surprise Snape's eyes suddenly sharply focused on Daemon's and the vampire felt the barriers around his mind being probed. A brief flicker of approval was the only reaction Snape had when faced with his unbreakable shields against the mental attack. Slowly the eyes raked over him as if they were trying to judge his skills by his appearance only then returned to his face and their owned gave a small nod.

"Meet me here this evening after dinner and we will talk."

Damien gave a small bow that was more of an incline of the upper part of his body than a real bow, before wishing Snape a good day and exiting.

Severus looked pensively at the door as it closed after his student.

He needed to think. Informing the Headmaster would wait for after he met the boy that evening.

SSS

Daemon sat down at dinner greeting Malfoy and taking his now customary seat across from the blonde.

'_Soalr?'_

'_**Yes Daemon?'**_

'_I suggest you ready that pint of griffin's blood.'_

He could feel Soalr's resignation.

'_**I don't know why I even bother. I mean if the great Daemon Blake couldn't make someone fidget then no one could.'**_

Daemon was content not to answer but simply let his smug satisfaction leak trough to the other.

'**_Ok, ok. You got your blood but I want proof first! Undeniable proof he fidgeted!"_**

Suddenly an image of the Potions Master brushing away inexistent dust from his robes assaulted both Soalr and Velin's minds.

Only years of getting used to the connection and living with Daemon prevented the two from toppling over their seats and into wild bouts of uncontrolled laughter.

They had heard stories about the 'evil greasy bastard' from Daemon when they had had one too many drinks and let them get to their heads. Those tales had been of course accompanied by visuals.

But as it was Soalr simply snipped a witty reply to something a Susan Bones was saying and let himself laugh it out along with the others. The ravens never even having a chance of suspecting that the reason for his laughter was something entirely different.

Velin on the other hand simply took a long sip from his juice to hide his wide smirk.

Finally after the laughter quieted Soalr's mental voice was heard again.

' **_That doesn't count! He _may _have had dust on his robes. There's no way to know!'_**

'_I didn't see any Soalr and I'm sure neither did you.'_

'**_I didn't have a chance to look properly and you mightn't have seen it! As good as your eyes are, they aren't perfect!'_**

'_Yes, they are.'_

Soalr seemed to consider this for a moment.

'**_Well. I'll have to agree with that.' _**he paused for a second before his resigned voice entered Daemon's thoughts again **_'I'm going to have to give you that blood, aren't I?'_**

'_Yes.'_

Soalr seemed to grumble something under his breath on the ravenclaw table but no one paid him attention since he seemed amerced in a book on arithmacy.

'**_Do you know how long it's going to take me to get that blood!'_**

'_A day.'_

_Soalr paused again._

'_**True. Why am I trying to get out of this again?'**_

'_Because you can't stand not to argue with me when you think you'll get away unpunished? My personal opinion is that that backlash from that insane ritual you tried is affecting you. You used to be such a nice, _quiet_ boy.'_

'**_I did not! How can you even use the word nice in connection with me!' _**Soalr voice was full of righteous indignation.

'_Watch me.'_

'**_Well sure you can, you're the boss…But I'm better company this way!'_**

'_I'll concede but would also like to point out that you are at the same time a hundred times more annoying.'_

'_**I'm proud of who I am!'**_

'_I'm sure you are.'_ Came the dead pan answer.

It was only is this little mental universe of theirs that the three allowed themselves some measure of immatureness that was showed in life only when needed for completing a mission or in cases where they were sure they were completely alone. In the real life everything was a big game of chess that required their undivided and concentrated serious attention.

'_Velin? How is your work on the 'princess' going?'_

'_Quidditch trials are Saturday morning. I was planning on approaching her after them. We know she prefers players and it'll be a big plus.'_

'_Good. Everything is according to plan'_

'_It is. Also Granger has already sniffed our trail up. I found her digging trough genealogy books of the pureblood in the library. It would not be long before she finds out.'_

'_I never thought it would. It would be better if she found out before Halloween. Make sure to leave some clues.'_

'_Yes, Daemon'_

'_Soalr. How is your mission progressing?'_

'**_I think I'll be able to get invited to spend Christmas at his house, probably even a visit to his uncles' under the pretense of curiosity, everything else is according to plan.'_**

'_See if you can have that visit before Halloween?'_

'_**I think I'll manage'**_

'_Perfect. I'll see you tonight for some hunting. Now I have a bat to impress.'_

His two companions' snickers could be heard quite clearly even via the mental connection.

SSS

He waited patiently leaning against the wall in front of the potions classroom idly studying the cracks in the massive old door.

"Come." Was all Snape said as he passed him without even stopping.

Daemon pushed off the wall and followed in the same brisk pace a step behind and a little to the side of the Master as it was appropriate for an apprentice. He knew Snape would not acknowledge it but it was a good impression to show he knew the proper conduct and was ready to abide by it. From what he knew about Snape the man was very strict and would not stand for anything less than that which answered to his high standards.

The office wasn't too far away and was guarded by a stone figure of an old hunched-over wizard.

"Otrova" Daemon murmured and he saw Snape glance over his shoulder then give him a curt nod and lean closer to the statue to whisper the password.

The office itself wasn't very impressive to the casual observer, it could even be considered repulsive by said observer, but to an experienced Potions Master it was a genuine gold mine. Shelves upon shelves of bottled, dried and otherwise preserved ingredients lined the round walls making it seem like a mad-scientist's lab and it could be considered as such seeing as how some of the experiments Potions Masters' carried out were a direct hazard to their health. One had to be dedicated to the point where he would be willing to give his life or the occasional limb in the name of the Art.

Snape indicated the chair in front of the desk that was positioned in the centre of the room to Daemon as he himself took the one behind it.

"You recognized my guardian." Was the first thing Snape said.

"Petar Otrova, Bulgarian Potions Master, born in the year 723. He was part of Khan Krum's circle of highly valued allies and the Khan's wizard. He is the first to develop an untraceable poison and is considered by some as one of the founders of modern Potion-making though is name is shunned by many because of his field of work and the uses he put it to."

"Quite a few of the Khan's opposition suffered from unexplainable illnesses that eventually led to their death." Snape nodded.

Daemon smirked.

"He was a great Potions maker"

"He was." Agreed Snape. "You seem familiar with his person. Are familiar with is work also?"

"Indeed I am. In fact my project is based on some of his late works."

"Attuned potions?" Snape guess a sparkle of interest entering his black eyes.

"Yes. I believe I have found a way to bypass the resistance of the inane magic while keeping the efficiency and consistency of the poison. Pardon me, potion."

Snape leaned back on his chair and looked at him, appraising.

"How long have you been working on this project?"

"Over a year but I've been fascinated by it since I was old enough to read and understand Otrova's works."

"And that was?"

"Since I was eight."

"Hm" was all the answer he got before another pause followed. Another would have been already unnerved by the Potions Master's unwavering gaze but Daemon met it head-on calmly. "And what do you plan to do with your discovery if it does indeed work?" he said challengingly.

Daemon allowed a small smirk to play on his lips.

"I will use it to bring end to all diseases and world peace" he said his tone completely flat.

Snape who was still looking at him tilted his head to the side in subtle amusement and curiosity but his face was blank with only his cunning black eyes gleaming.

"Why did you choose me to supervise for you?"

"You are the best."

"The best is not always the most appropriate."

"But you are. Your own project had been in this field."

"But I haven't worked with poisons for some time. I am, after all, a teacher and as much as I loathe the sorry excuses of wizards and witches that infest this castle I haven't the option to let them kill themselves." The tone of regret in his words was faint but there none-the-less and it brought a smile to Daemon's face. A chilling smile that would make children cry and people step back but a smile nevertheless.

"I am sure you haven't lost your touch Master Snape." He countered in a tone that said he was more than sure and knew more than he let on.

"And what makes you so Mr. Blake?" the Master's eyes narrowed.

"One does not forget things he has put so much effort in Master Snape." Daemon said with shrug but it was obvious it was a diversion answer. It was not yet time for the 'real' one.

Seeing that he discussion was going in a territory that was not be entered Daemon changed the subject.

"Are you interested Master?"

Snape seemed to accept the change of topic and his tense shoulders relaxed a little.

"I may be. I have one more question though. What form of an apprenticeship are you considering Mr. Blake?"

"Would the Veneficus variation be to your wishes?"

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"It is rarely used but I do find its terms favorable." he paused "I would contact you soon with my decision. Good night Mr. Blake."

Daemon nodded then stood and bowed as proper wishing his own goodnight and glided out the door.

SSS

"Will he take you on?"

"I think he will. I offered the Veneficus apprenticeship."

There was a pause.

"The Veneficus?"

"Yes. I don't believe he would agree otherwise."

"Hm, true. But will he be able to…help you with everything you need?" the voice held a certain undertone that showed it wasn't referring to the project only.

"We'll see though if I do manage to persuade him to present my work and me to Him I think I'll manage to interest Him enough."

"I wish you luck. Snape does not look like someone who would easily trust enough as to risk his own exposure to introduce you. After all you are unknown to him and he has no way to know your dedication to the cause is as strong as it is."

"I intend to do anything needed to prove myself and you know it. That is why I offered the Veneficus."

"It is your decision Daemon. Just be careful, you might burn on the fire you kindled."

"You know I wouldn't let a little burn stop me."

"Too true Daemon, too true. You can more stubborn than an ass before a bridge!"

"At least my ass is better looking!" came the teasing answer that broke the solemn moon of the previous line of conservation and the voices were lost as the two figures disappeared down the hallway.

A minute later a shadow moved out from behind the armor that had been its hiding place and silently slid in the opposite direction of the one the voices had gone. As it passed a tall, tainted with age but still clear window a stray moonbeam hit its profile outlining its beak-like nose and briefly reflecting off narrowed black eyes.

SSS

Snape was standing over a cauldron that was filled with a sickly green substance bubbling and puffing yellow smoke directly into the make's face but he didn't seem to notice. Years of practice had taught him that the fumes were something unavoidable as were the greasy hair and face as a result so he didn't bother to keep away from either. He'd tried to in his younger years, at school, but as time passed he became accustomed to the smells and the nature of potion making then gave up on any attempts to make his appearance, affected by them, any more pleasing in favor of working on more projects.

He'd never regretted giving up his social life for his greatest passion. He'd learned to live alone but he wasn't lonely. It wasn't hard since he wasn't a very good company as he was naturally suspicious of everyone and had a cruel streak a mile long. He'd never had any real friends, just allies and people he'd used as means to an end. To lie and deceive was a profession for him and his hobby was mocking and making others' lives as hard as they could be.

He was smarter than a very big percentage of the population and knew it. The thing was that people refused to acknowledge it and that was the only thing that angered the Potions Master. Instead they brought up on pedestals pretty-boys and imbeciles that's only knowledge was how to show off, whore themselves to the crowd.

He was also very vindictive and wasn't above any means to give those he felt deserved it retribution. Anything he had ever done had been done with a hidden reasoning as well as the obvious – it was an inbred part of a true slytherin's mentality. But not all of the Snakes were true slytherins. A true slytherin rarely played small if it wasn't a part of a bigger plan that would eventually bring some kind of profit for him. Since he'd become a teacher he'd seen very few true slytherins and one of them was the Malfoy heir.

While they boy had shown little potential in his younger years he had matured extremely fast and had proved to bear the inherited Malfoy cunning and was with the help of his family's fortune already a force to be reckoned with. He'd made some very bold moves to ensure his father couldn't re-usurp the position of Head of the Malfoy family no matter what happened. There was no love lost between them.

The boy had stuck to Blake like glue ever since he'd arrived and that was a very good indication that the new student was someone to watch out for. Malfoys were naturally drawn to power and if that was any indication Severus would have to add another player to the equation soon, especially after what he heard the other night.

He'd known the second the boy had approached him that there was more to the offer than met the eye and he'd guessed part of it but had become a fact. So he had to decide what to do. It was a given that should the Dark Lord hear about the boy's work he'll want the young potential for himself and that could endanger Severus' position as his most valuable Potions Master that would result in him becoming expandable. It was not an acceptable option but the boy had given him the perfect opportunity to make sure his place was ensured. The question was had he done it deliberately? If he had it was a clear indication that he wasn't interested in the Potion Master's place in the Circle. What else did he have to offer the Dark Lord?

The Dark Lord needed three types of people – those with influence in the magical community and monetary funds, those with abilities and a brilliant mind as the Potions Master and those who could do the "dirty work" – his fighters, assassins, infiltrators etc. Since the boy didn't seem to have any solid contacts in the political circles and didn't seem to be interested in the Potion Master's place there was only one other thing he could offer the Dark Lord aside from money – a fighter. Was he boy one? He hadn't seen him fight so he couldn't judge but the way he acted, his stance and mannerisms did hint him to be someone who could hold his own in a fight and was used to a hostile environment. And that name – Daemon. His friend had called him that in the corridor last night. Why was it so familiar? Something about the boy had been bugging him ever since his arrival at the school. There was something about him and not only the fact that his friends were vampires…Vampires, Daemon…Blake…Of course! It had been so obvious…but it made things so much more complicated. Oh, he'll have fun explaining to Dumbledore that the most powerful clan's horror striking assassin and warrior was allying himself to the Dark Lord. But if he was the feared Daemon then…his two friends must be the other two Angels. Angels, he enjoyed the irony a bit too much.

He put out the fire and moved the potion to the work table to cool while he prepared the last ingredients. He caught a bat from a net that hung above him and held it to the table as it tried to fight its way from his grip. He chose one of the heavier knifes and cut off its head in one smooth move, not really acknowledging the kill aside from the fact that he needed to collect as much blood as possible. He quickly moved it over a bowl and held the decapitated body upside-down so the blood could be collected. He wondered what the vampires fed on while at the school. Not students for sure, probably animals from the forest.

He'd have never guessed these boys were the terrible Angels of the Blake Family. In fact from what he knew they were supposed to be a bit older. They were probably wearing some kind of glamour; blood magic had some very good uses with vampires. It was almost invincible as far as spells went but it did have its flaws and he knew a fair share of that how to work with and against it.

The boy had offered the Veneficus Apprenticeship. It was a lot of trust to give to a stranger but if he saw him as his way to the Dark Lord's Circle he'd understand it. He hadn't taken on an Apprentice in his years as a Master but considering who was offering …maybe he could use a hand around and at the same time keep a closer eye on the boy, maybe…

SSS

Snape was bottling the potion when a knock on his door made him pause and using a code word activate the spell that allowed him to see who was at the door. Malfoy was standing before the statue with an air of arrogance that was usual for him. It seemed the blonde had finally decided they needed to have a few words.

"Enter" Snape said returning to his work, his check lasting less than two seconds.

The passage opened and Malfoy stepped in wrinkling his nose at the smell.

"Would it kill you to use an air-freshening charm in here Severus?" he said not bothering to greet the teacher.

"No but it will make some of my ingredients useless and I refuse to ruin valuable ones to make a spoiled brat like yourself more comfortable in _my_ laboratory"

He said with a sneer continuing with his work. The brat would have to wait.

"Ah, it was merely a question of curiosity" said the blonde pacifying

"Curiosity is not a healthy habit for a slytherin to have"

"Allow me to disagree. In fact it is curiosity that brought me here tonight"

"…really now? And might that curiosity have something to do with a particular housemate of yours?" he answered mockingly

"Why yes, it does. I was wondering… how do you think he's doing in your class?" Malfoy said unperturbed.

Snape bottled the last of the potion and turned to the blonde, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So far he hasn't made any disasters of his potions"

"Hm, is that your way of saying he is not bad?" said Malfoy not really as a question, smirking as he picked up a vial of belladonna extract and examined it" If it is so then why does he need your help?" he said his cunning silver eyes flickering towards Snape.

"Why do you think he does?"

"He stayed to talk to you after class and why else would he do that if he didn't need help with his school work?" the blonde put the bottle down and picked another, this time filled with poison from a King Cobra and smirked as if remembering some pleasant memory.

"A number of things actually, he could have wanted to meet his Head of House" countered Snape

"Of course. But _then_ why would he meet you in the evening again in your, warded, office?"

Snape raised a brow and Malfoy turned to look at him finally giving up on his inspection of his ingredients and moving to lean sideways on the work table a foot away from the teacher. Snape smirked.

"Can I offer you a drink in my office?"

SSS

Gryffindor tower was silent, the only light coming from the moon trough the tall windows and the dieing fireplace. In front of it sat a bushy-haired girl with books thrown on the ground all around her as he leaned back on the couch, her head lolling to one side as she slept. A sudden creak made her eyes flutter and then open as another creak was heard. She blinked a couple of times and was about to yawn when she caught sight of a silhouette against one of the windows. She froze and watched as it moved trough the empty common room and then open the portrait. As it did a stray moonbeam hit his face and she held back a gasp as she recognized the new boy – Velin. He opened the portrait and looked out, then took out his wand and whispered a spell that hit the canvas.

"Velin?" a whisper was heard from the outside.

"Here" he slinked out and Hermione with her heart thundering moved to catch the portrait before it closed and looked out of the crack wondering if the ones outside could hers her heartbeat.

"Where's Damien?" Velin whispered to his companion.

"He has to get around Malfoy and the goons but he'll be here"

"Good. Are you sure of the passage?"

"Yes, I managed to make a ghost show it to me earlier today. It is a bit unused but it is perfect"

"Make the ghost? Do I even want to know?" Velin said with a note of amusement while Hermione tried to place the other voice.

"No unless you want a lecture on how to creatively use the _Animi_ spells" She noted to look that up in the library.

"No thanks, I've done my homework for the century. I swear that Snape has it for the students!"

"Yeah, he's a slave driver…"

"Shut up!" a third voice entered the whispered conversation" Soalr lead to the passage and not a word! The walls have ears in this castle!" Soalr! The new Ravenclaw!

"Yes, Damien" the voice sounded humbled and then the sound of light footsteps walking away was the only one in the hall.

Hermione waited a few seconds then slowly closed the portrait and went back to sit on the couch staring at the dieing fire unseeingly. There was _something _about the new students that bothered her and now this, she looked at her watch showing one am, rendezvous in the middle of the night was making them even more suspicious. Yawning she shook her head and started gathering her books. She'd visit the library tomorrow and look up the spell the Ravenclaw had mentioned but at the moment she needed sleep. She yawned again and started climbing up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

SSS

Three figures cut trough he thick bush in speeds that made them no more than blurs as they weaved around the trees, tearing trough the thorny shrub and ignoring it shredding their pale skin in long cuts. One of the figures leaped up a tree soon followed by its two companions and they continued to move fluidly, bounding from branch to branch with ease. They reached a clearing deep into the forest and stopped balancing on the branches like they were born for a life off the ground. They had circled the open space forming a triangle. They stood unmoving, wicked claws gripping the branches and biting in them as slitted eyes focused in the inky blackness of the night. One of the figures' nose twitched, sniffing the air and it bowed its head looking ready to pounce.

A minute later the noise of hooves was heard and two centaurs trotted into the moonlit clearing.

They stopped in the middle of it and turned their heads to the sky above them then.

"It so says in the stars…" one murmured gazing at the clear skies as the other suddenly looked around wildly and brought out a bow and loaded an arrow, his hoof digging into the dirt in unease. The other centaur closed his eyes, a rustle of leafs in the trees and three burs shout down, falling on the horse-men, their wicked claws shining briefly in the moonlight. A stray arrow sailed trough the air and hit a tree, resonating imbedded in it as the fingers that had shot her spasmed while a dark figure lapped the centaur's blood running from the gash that cut its throat. Wide open amber eyes stared unseeingly at a starry sky that watched on with eternal serenity and held no compassion for the creatures whose death it had predicted.


	7. The Other Side

A/N: The Muse struck! Believe it or not it actually dragged it's lazy ass out and slammed me on the head with its big 'ole mother of a hammer and landed me in my computer chair :D

I hope I'll be updating regularly from now on ( meaning at least a chap in 2-3 weeks)

Please excuse the grammar - still lacking a beta.

Origin of Sin

_Chapter 7_: The Other Side

"Good Draco. You have done well with your work in the Ministry. You are free to leave" Voldemort said to the blonde standing before him. Bowing deeply Draco took three steps back before turning and leaving trough the wide double doors of the room.

The Dark Lord followed his process until the figure was gone from his sight.

"Come out Lucius" he said after a minute his reptilian eyes looking to his right as a tall figure exited the shadows that covered the corners behind his seat" I want you to take care of this MacKinnon before he becomes an obstacle"

Lucius bowed deeply and stood waiting.

"Your son is doing an admirable job, you should be proud Lucius" Voldemort said noting the tensing in his minion's shoulders and the way his hands trembled for a second as if he was imagining strangling someone. It wasn't hard to guess who that someone was" You shouldn't envy him my snake. He has his responsibilities now but so do you, or have you forgotten?" he hissed the last.

Lucius' shoulders tensed even further.

"No My Lord, I am…pleased…that I have more time to take care of my other duties to you"

"As you should be Lucius, remember that and bring me news on McKinnon soon. You are free to leave" bowing like his son before him Lucius took his leave.

As soon as he was out the doors his hands clenched into white-knuckled fists and a murderous sneer twisted the handsome features of his face.

He walked down the twisting corridors in a brisk step. How dare he! The little brat! Being reduced to taking care of the 'dirty work'… He would have growled if he didn't have too much dignity to do so. While true that he enjoyed a little play he was bred to be a politician!

His eyes narrowed further and his sneer slowly melted into a calculating expression. As good as his backstabbing son thought he was, Lucius had been in the game much longer than him. He only had to wait for the little monster to slip and he'll be there to bring him down all the way.

But that didn't stop him from pushing a little here and there…

SSS

"Did you have a nice walk Draco?" Damien said leaning casually next to the opening of the passage Draco had just come out of. The latter started and whipped around to look at the speaker, his wand shooting into his hand from its holster on his forearm.

"Don't be alarmed. It's just me" Damien pushed off the wall he'd been leaning on and took a step so he was a breath away from the blonde. Slowly he leaned in and brushed his lips over the other's, biting lightly in the lower one then drew back and looked him directly in the eye.

"Come on. Dinner has started"

Blinking Draco looked at the vampire who simply raised a brow. A little smirk tugged on the blonde's lips, the wand slipped back into its sheath and he fell in step with the other boy as he turned around and they walked the corridors together.

As they reached the door of the Great Hall Draco caught Damien by the shoulder to stop him then whispered in his ear, his lips brushing the earlobe.

"I had a very nice…walk"

Damien smirked at the blonde's back as he entered the Hall. '_Voldemort is no fool'_

SSS

Lucius looked at the sniveling excuse of a pureblood before him and sneered. That one was too cowardly to be of any use. He said, promised, he would never betray him but the Malfoy knew the slug would stab him in the back as soon as it was at least half-way turned. Still, it was good to remind him who he would be stabbing and what would happen should he live to return the favor.

Turning around, his cloak swishing, he exited the shop and walked away, stalking the dirty cobbles of Knockturn Alley. A silent snarl stretched his lips as he thought of his son. Flesh from his flesh, blood of his blood. His hand itched and he knew the way to cure the itch was if his hand squeezed the life out of the younger Malfoy.

He absently clenched and unclenched a fist as he walked with wide steps to his next destination.

Suddenly something was in his way and he had to veer to the side to avoid collusion. Turning quickly, his wand easily slipping into his hand he was ready to curse whoever it was.

"Lucius Malfoy" a cool velvet voice said in the darkness. The figure was seemingly male, not too tall and not too short; a large black cloak of the finest quality obscured any further view of the speaker, the voice seeming to come out of the thick darkness of the pulled hood without a physical body to belong to.

"And you are?" Lucius' voice was cool, polite and above all dangerous. The type of person who was so cool in such a situation was one to watch out for it spoke of that he was used to the danger.

The person didn't say anything. Instead he suddenly turned, a hand snapping out, making Lucius' wand hand twitch and a curse form on his lips before he could take in the situation.

As soon as he did however he felt some curiosity as he watched the figure of a struggling boy, perhaps in his early teens, as he was held effortlessly about an inch from the ground by his neck.

The person in the cloak didn't seem to find holding the boy an effort for as his hand clenched around the victim's neck he turned to the blonde again.

"Excuse me for the interruption. This delicacy had managed to run from me and I just couldn't let it run by again"

Delicacy…there were a few ways to read that word, thrown so casually in there, but considering the stranger's attire and the place and time of the meeting a nagging idea nestled itself in the aristocrat's head. A very unsettling idea when combined with the absolute lack of magical identification which every common creature gave off. Only those powerful enough could hide from the aristocrat's unusually sharp senses.

Suddenly the stranger's face tilted in such a way that his wide but sharp grin exposing pearly white teeth and a pair of elongated canines became visible, shining like a sinister beacon in the dark alley.

"Would you care to sample?" the vampire said in his velvet tones, unmindful of the choking figure in his hand.

Lucius felt a chill creep up his spine.

He had met quite a few vampires but they had all been lesser ones, or ones that held more political than actual magical power so he had been safe. This one's casual question sent a thrill of fear trough the blonde's heart. He had a secret and it was meant to stay one.

"No, thank you. I do not have a taste for such delicacies" he answered cautiously, hoping against hope that what he knew was happening wasn't true.

"No?" the man lowered the now still, unconscious body of the boy down against the alley wall before tilting the urchin's face up with a long elegant pale finger so that it was lit by the little light in the street" But he is such a beautiful catch, I can tell that his blood would be just as fine as this sweet face"

Who? Who was this vampire? Lucius already knew and was fast bemoaning his fate and the fact that his little secret will soon be out. Damn his mother to hell and may that fickle bitch called Fate join her there.

"I'm afraid I must decline your generous offer Mr. …?"

The vampire released the boy's chin and it fell on the narrow chest, lolling to the side and exposing a delicate throat. He was silent for a second before he gave a shadow of a bow then as he introduced himself.

"Daemon of the Clan of the Blakes"

There were a few titles that could and would in a formal setting, be added to that but were largely unneeded with most new acquaintances. They weren't with Lucius Malfoy whose expression became blank to conceal his shock.

There before him stood the second in command of the most powerful vampire clan and the leader of said clan's death squad. To think such a meeting was a coincidence was…unthinkable.

After a pause that lasted only a second too long Lucius caught his bearings back.

"It is a…pleasure, to meet you Mr. Blake" he gave his own incline that should pass as a bow and offered his hand, now free of wand, for a handshake.

He saw a flash of those white teeth in a sharp grin again before it disappeared into the shadows of the man's clothing as he moved to take the hand in a firm but rather brief handshake, his cool skin sending another chill trough the warm one.

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you Lord Malfoy" the way the vampire said it sounded full of concealed meaning. Then Lucius' mind caught up with the way he'd been referred to – Lord Malfoy. It was his son that wore that title and the signet ring ever since his imprisonment. Curiosity plagued he ventured a question.

"If I may be so bold to ask – what is a man as you doing in a place like this Mr. Blake? I have been given the impression that your Clan prefers not to meddle with the affairs of magic folk"

SSS

Daemon sat at the Quidditch stands watching out of the corner of his eyes as Velin flew complicated shapes around the other candidates for the position of the third chaser. Most of his attention thought was centered on the figure hovering in the shadow of the stands. He was pleased to see that Cho's eyes were straying more often than not towards his brother and hoped it would be not too long before the other could really start of that part of his work.

It was somewhat amusing to watch yet he knew very annoying, and not in a good way, for Velin to have to deal with teenage witches. Unfortunately for him he was the perfect candidate for the position and they absolutely needed the power that the Changs could give them on their side when the hands hit the table. If luck was with them all would go according to plan and Velin would be free of that particular duty soon enough.

His observation was diverted when he saw a bushy-haired figure moving on the stands, circling them towards his seat.

It was strange seeing his one-time friends from such a severely different perspective but at the same time he was glad to say that he had been able to do one of the things that humans found the hardest, almost impossible – let go of the past and the emotions connected with it.

It had been painful, agonizing process, which had taken most of his will's power and had often enough been close to breaking him, that had prompted him to dabble in the Soul Arts. In the end the Arts hadn't helped him much but what he had achieved in shedding useless feelings had enabled him to Master them.

It was after all one of the only things that stopped people from becoming Soul Mages. The magic itself was both powerful and uncomplicated, not to mention it didn't drain the Caster's own magical reserves much. It was a very good combination on the whole if not for the wildness of it – anything that came from a human source tended to be. There had been cases known where a Soul Mage had suffered unspeakable things for just a flicker of uncontrolled emotion while using the Powers of the Spirits.

Many knew the Art as that of uncommonly foolish or the rather more common suicidal individuals.

Daemon was neither.

Ignoring the presence that neared him he continued to follow Cho's Aura, feeling a tingle of anticipation for the moment he would be able to take control of her soul. All he needed was for Velin to plant the seeds and he would send them wildly growing into a snare which the beautiful Chinese girl would not escape with her life. Though he rather doubted that once she was caught she would even want to escape.

In his experience people preferred to suffer a one-sided love and scamper to please their beloved than to live without that love.

Soalr had once jokingly shrugged over one such dead man's body and muttered a ' Go figure' that had been ruined by his entirely knowing, cynical and hungry smile.

Daemon's mouth quirked into a half-smirk. Go figure.

"Hello"

He didn't look up but his smirk melted away when the reminiscent mood was ruined by the arrival of one Hermione Granger.

Nodding at her with a superficial fleeting glance up to her for propriety's sake he returned to following the Chinese's Aura and waiting for the moment where Velin would not hold up any more and call either him or Soalr to complain of boredom.

"May I sit here?"

He lifted his shoulders in a gesture that Soalr would have qualified as an 'anemic shrug'.

He could feel it in the girl's blood that she was nervous, even if she was hiding it rather well. Her heart was beating a little too fast and he could feel the scent of her apprehensiveness in the fine drops of sweat on her body.

He heard her draw her tongue over her lips, an unconscious gesture he remembered her having, and turned to look at her. There was no need for him to give her any indicating of question but knew she would speak. She might've been a little too smart for Gryffindor but she undoubtedly had courage to rival any of her classmates.

"I'm Hermione Granger" she started, meeting his eyes but looking away soon" I'm in Velin's house"

"Damien Blake"

She gave a small smile.

"I know. You're a friend of Velin's, are you not?"

Daemon nodded and looked away to put her more at ease. He wanted her to feel more comfortable when rooting for information so he could have more excuse to give her hints when asked good questions.

There was a moment of silence before she spoke again.

"Did he play at Durmstrang? He is very good on a broom"

It was an understatement but he let it slide.

"We all played" he said and let it open for interpretation, sure that the girl will use as an opening.

"Quidditch?" she asked lightly but he could feel her excitement.

He allowed a smirk to twist his lips, knowing she would see him even if she wasn't directly watching him. She was always the observant one.

"Amongst other things"

"And you are all as good as he is? If you are I don't doubt you won every time"

He shot her a look from the corner of his eyes and made sure to put enough of a leer in his words so as not to leave any doubt.

"Oh we are. Perhaps even better" he turned to her making her look at him too. He leaned in, accurately aware that she had a larger personals pace than most and so close contact made her more nervous than others" The …trick…Hermione is in how much you are willing to give so you can receive"

"It is?" she said, refusing to back down.

"Oh yes" he said, lowering his voice. Usually with vampires there was no need for such theatrics but a wizard's mind was led by impressions and he knew how to leave those" You see, at Durmstrang the curriculum is a bit ...harsher, than here. They teach us many things" he said and was already nose to nose with her" And many things we teach ourselves trough experimentation" his smirk widened he sniffed at her distinctly.

He winked and sat back.

" You smell sweet Hermione" he said looking at Velin who he knew had noticed the laughter that echoed inside his head and he allowed to seep trough his link.

"Would you care for a walk with me?" he continued" Tonight perhaps?" he turned to meet her slightly shocked eyes" I so love the night"

Her mouth opened then closed, a light blush crept up her cheeks then her gaze shifted.

"Um thank you but I have some work to finish" she said and swallowed.

Daemon grinned then, aware that even in his human form his canines were a little too sharp and prominent to be missed.

"Another time then. I wouldn't want to keep you from your work"

"Yes, another time perhaps" she said, grabbing onto the saving line. She then lifted her wrist and looked at the watch there" Ah, its been…interesting to talk to you but I have a meeting with a friend of mine. Have a nice day!" she said with a smile that was just on the side of forced and was off.

"And a nice day to you too Miss Granger"

And if she hadn't at least got a big clue about the subjects of her curiosity now then the next move would be to leave the "Vampyr Genealogy" open on her bed.

'_What did the little bookworm have to say?'_

Daemon had to smile as his Angel's voice cut in as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

'_I think she's turned into a mole now. She was a worm in first year. Five years are enough for a worm to go trough metamorphosis, don't you think?'_

There was a distinct feeling of amusement in answer.

'_Depending on how stubborn the worm in question is I doubt even a hundred years would be enough'_

Velin did a loop in the air and landed gracefully.

'_I think she'd caught some of your stubbornness. In fact I think its some kind of a disease. At least that's what Master Serth says'_

'_Considering how prim and proper you were before I got to the Academy? I'd say he had a reason to say that" _

He received another wave of amusement and saw Velin take off his shirt as he walked towards the lockers and use it to wipe the sweat off his face. The move didn't go unnoticed by a large part of the teens present, and most importantly – Cho.

Velin had a powerful body though he couldn't be called bulky by a long shot. It was muscled in a way that told of his ability to use his body as more than a showcase and the few scars on it only added to his allure.

There was a flare of lust, endorphins and adrenalin pumping the young people on the field's blood to create an exotic cocktail that hit Daemon's senses and he nearly purred. His delight was added to when he noticed the bright flash of a lustful purplish ripple trough Cho's Aura.

'_You are a tease, Velin'_

'_I try' _

As Velin disappeared into the locker-room Daemon stood and brushed off his clothes before heading back to the Castle.

SSS

Soalr laughed and grinned at Terry.

" I can't believe, still can't believe, your Uncle let you see the actual wandmaking!" he said in delight that was far from faked and forced some awe into his gaze.

The boy next to him seemed to inflate with the awe of his undeniably close to brilliant new friend.

"It wasn't easy but since he wants me to take the business over one day Uncle Olivander did allow me to see the initial stages"

Solar threw a hand over Terry's shoulders and squeezed then, being careful to use only a little of his strength.

"You're one lucky man Terry. What I wouldn't give to even see the back room of a wandmaker! Or to meet one and have him talk with me!" he sighed as if that was one of his life's dreams.

While he seemed to be in another place he could feel Terry's mind working on ideas to have him visit.

"So what do we have next?" he said after he noticed the boy was going into the problems that it might cause if he asked his uncle to let Soalr see his work room and meet with him. He didn't want his target dwelling on such thoughts.

"Um I think we have Herbology"

"Oh! That means Velin will be there. Wait till I tell him you got to see wandmaking! He'd gonna flip!"

Terry grinned at him and Soalr led him out.

Oh, Velin was going to flip alright. He would flip on the ground in laughter when he saw what kind of a 'fan' Soalr had had to become to get his target.

And he was never going to let him live it down.

Brunching his nose he decided that Daemon better repay him for his work plenty this time.

SSS

Draco sat back in his seat, his finished orb on the desk in front of him, and observed Damien as he seemed to catch up on some sleep on the row next to his, a finished orb before him too.

His eyes slid over the other students and noticed the way most had managed to get a seat further from Damien's part of the room. Whether unconsciously or on purpose there was a small, almost unnoticeable if you weren't looking, space around the new classmate.

In the small amount of time he'd known the vampire he'd come to realize that there was much, much, more to him. Not to mention that with the hints Severus had given him he'd been led to something he hadn't expected.

He looked intently at the boy and tried something he prayed wouldn't work and yet feared it would.

"_Daemon…"_

He tried to make the thought forceful and was both surprised and not when suddenly the vampire's eyes snapped open and zeroed in on him with amazing intensity.

'_Yes?' _the voice echoed in his head so clearly he flinched and his chair's leg's scraped the floor.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you alright?" McGonagall's voice startled him out of his staring.

"Quite, Professor" he answered slowly dragging his attention away from the black gaze with difficulty

"Then would you care to show me your work?" she said sternly, drawing his attention to her completely.

He looked at her and the way her mouth was pressed. It was obvious in so many of the professors' faces that they saw his father in him and disliked him for it.

With a flick of his wand and a muttered spell the orb was filled with sparks. They danced filling it, making it look like a glittering light before dying slowly.

"Five points to Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy" she said and passed by, then made Damien repeat it and her mouth pressed into a firmer line when she had to give five more points to Slytherin.

With the ring on the bell Draco stood and put away his things. Feeling a presence behind him he turned to see a lightly smirking Damien.

"Do the teachers here usually make it a point to show their displeasure at their student's success?"

Seeing a convenient diversion, until they were alone, Draco shot a look at McGonagall.

It was true that the teachers seemed tenser this year; somehow it seemed the fact that the menace of a gryffindor's disappearance had put everyone in a rather foul mood. Everyone except Severus that is. He smirked.

"No, not usually. Only since their golden-boy disappeared"

He turned to walk out and acutely felt that Daemon was too close for comfort.

"Is that so?" he said a low voice that rumbled making Draco suppress a shiver.

The blonde lifted an imperious brow.

"You are in my way Blake"

He received a sharp grin in return and the other leaned closer. For a second Draco didn't know whether to expect a kiss or something else but then he felt a cool cheek rub against his.

Like a cat, he thought.

A small chuckle traveled trough the other's chest to his where they pressed together.

"Velin and Soalr often tell me I must have been a feline in a previous life"

Draco's mind sobered from the intoxicating closeness and he stepped sideways. Training cool silver eyes on the winkling black ones he narrowed then.

"You and I have some things to talk about Blake"

The smirk he received in return was just enough to be called infuriating.

"More than you know, Malfoy"

"Mr. Blake, Mr. Malfoy I believe you have Potions next?"

Daemon turned a blinding smile on the Professor who had just stepped out of the door and seen Daemon's back .

"Yes, Professor. Have a good day"

With that he shot a meaningful look over his shoulder and walked off.

Saying his goodbyes Draco followed.

Catching up to the vampire he put a heavy hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Come" he said once and turned into a side corridor that was hidden behind a painting of a forest of unicorns.

He knew Damien, Daemon, whoever he was, was following.

His eyes glittered in the light of the fire-lit hall as a hard and sharp sheen overcame them. He was Lord Malfoy and Halloween was getting closer he could not allow this farce to go on any longer. It was time he asked some questions and got straightforward answers before such nuisances became a reason for his Master's displeasure.

He didn't get the chance to.

SSS

"My Lord"

"Rise Severus. What news do you bring me?"

Severus stood before the Dark Lord with his head respectfully bowed and his mind decided. He had always felt where the winds of power pointed at and he was about to make sure he was not following but going alongside them.

"My Lord, I have informed you of the transfer students that Dumbledore has allowed into his school. I bring an interesting development in that path, Master" he bowed deeper" The students are vampires, Lord"

He could feel the sudden attention falling on him.

"Is that so Severus?"

"Yes, my Lord"

"I assume the old man knows of this?"

"Indeed he does Master"

He felt the cold presence of the Dark Lord step closer with a movement unheard, as if he had stepped on air.

"Then why do I learn now, Severus?" the high, dry voice that was not a whisper but reminded the Potion's Master of the voices of the spirits that rose only on the night of the bloody moon. Quiet yet loud and chilling, coming from a different dimension than the earthly life.

"There is more, Master" Severus bowed deeper" They are not ordinary vampires. They are daywalkers"

There was a second of silence then a cold as the body of a snake, long and pale finger lifted his bowed chin until he met the bloody irises spit in two by a thin serpentine pupil, surrounded by a crown of red veins. The eyes of a demon.

"Who are they my Severus?"

"They are Death's Angels, Master. The assassins of the Blake clan"

Heat filled the inhuman eyes and Severus was not ashamed to admit to the shudder than ran trough him as the lipless mouth stretched in a horrifying disfigurement of a smile.

"So my only family has come back to me"

Or after you. Snape hurried to erase the mere memory of the traitorous thought out of his mind.


End file.
